Total Male Mansion
by EternalInsanity787
Summary: A remake of my Total Male Island story, which can now only be found on DeviantART, this is a similar concept, but with 30 boys, in a mansion, and basically, yeah. Don't read this if you dislike crossovers or yaoi. This is a multi-series crossover, as in it is not just American Dragon and Total Drama. 30 boys. One Mansion. 2 (initial) teams. Only one prize, and only one winner.
1. All Boys, All the Time - Part 1

"Hi!", said a man with wavey black hair, black eyes, a blue shirt and khaki pants along with sneakers started. He was a gorgeous man, who had a beautiful body, which was well built, and was very rich and famous. He was practically perfect, actually. His name, was "I'm, Chris McLean! Host of Total Drama! And I'm here in the world where all television shows crossover! Where all worlds combine and it's basically one massive crossover of continuity fuck-overs and paradoxes! Yeah, that sounds like a half-assed crossover idea, but that's probably cuz it is! Anyway, I'm here to host the brand new television show this side of the Crossover-verse!", he was then revealed to actually be in-front of a large five-star mansion that was located in the middle of what seemed to be nothing but a large temperate forest complete with a mountain range in the distance. The mansion itself was actually on an island in the middle of a large lake, meaning it had a bridge connecting it to the road, which of course had about 200 miles until you would reach the nearest city. The wilderness itself was a copy of Canada's own wilderness, of course. Which of course meant the winters could get quite harsh. "Yeah, we're pretty much smack dab in the middle of nowhere. If ya wanna know, we're in some alternate universe where all the people are mostly freaky cartoon animal people with strange abilities, like they got some blue fast running hedgehog here apparently. But this show is going out to ALL universes! What show? Well, I call it...um, Total Male Mansion! Yeah, that's it! Total Male Mansion! As the name implies, it's an ALL-MALE show!", he then walked into the large and fancy foyer of the mansion, "This is where at least thirty boys from various shows will be staying, in a fancy mansion right in the middle of nowhere on some planet in a universe inhabited by mostly anthro animals rather than humans like them!"m he then walked into a room with a bean-bag chair and a single coloured red wall with black carpet flooring, "This is the confessional where they speak out their dirt and true feelings for only the international audience to hear!", he then was in a long hall-way with 15 doors going down it, "These are the bedrooms, there's only fifteen because each will be put up with a pair! These pairings, were randomly selected! So no promises over what-ever will happen between them! Could be romance, could be beatings, could be fights, we don't know! But I'm gonna like it! So...yeah", Chris was then shown being in a large and fancy kitchen with a long glass table for 30, "This is the kitchen!", he then was showing off a large in-house theater with 30 seats and a large plasma-screen television, "This is the Theater!", he then went into a living room with three couches, four chairs, a 50-inch television and behind it a set of stairs with a balcony leading to the bedroom hall, "This is the living room!", he then went into an in-door gym with every single main exercise equipment piece, "This is the gym for our more muscular contestants!", then he went into what looked like a computer room filled with computers on desks and such, "and for geeks and nerds, the Computer Room! Yes Vector, here it is!", he then went to an indoor pool that was in a fully glass room that went out to a balcony and included a slide and diving board along with a hot-tub attached to it with a bar. The balcony would let one jump down to the lake, of course. "This is the pool room!", and finally he went to a large bar-like room with a pool table, foosball table, a dart board, and a few arcade machines, "And this is the basic bar! We also got the basic garage room, and some rooms saved for certain challenges.", he then went out to the front again, "Now if you know me, you probably are thinking why am I hosting a show where the contestants are treated nicely", he then laughed, "I'm not! I'm just being the celebrity guest star for this episode! THIS guy is YOUR host!", suddenly a man wearing a black suit and red bow-tie came up. He had shorter black hair and blue eyes, but was from the same series as Chris.

"Hi!", the man said, "I'm Josh, you might know me from Celebrity Manhunt, and I'LL be your host. Little sad I can't have Blaineley with me, but, well, when I mentioned Total Drama was somewhat related to this, she literally said 'Fuck you Josh' and slammed the door in my face."

"Hahaha", Chris laughed a bit, "Well, good luck hosting, dude!"

"I thought you were my Co-Host?"

"Hell no!", Chris replied, "I don't CO-host, man! I'm off to host the GIRL version of this show!", he then winked at the camera before jumping into his red ferari and driving off. Josh sighed a bit at this, but as he saw a bus arriving with the first contestant he made sure to look like he was enthused. From the first bus, three teens got down, they looked like they're having a fun time chatting: the first one was dark-haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a white and red shirt, blue pants and red shoes; he was carrying a blue NASA bag with him which looked kinda heavy.  
>The second one was an a pretty short Asian kid, with black hair which had green highlights, he was wearing red jacket with yellow, jean shorts and black and blue shoes, he was wearing shades and carried a bag alongside his third one had a unique purple hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a red and white shirt under a green hoodie, black skinny pants and purple shoes, on his bag it can be barely seen a mask and a book.<p>

"So, this is the mansion will compete, it's SO Bruce!" claimed the purple-haired one.

"Told ya guys" said Jake, the asian, as he stepped off "We've gonna have a blast here and the million will be all ours, right Danny Boy?"

"You can say it twice, I'm psyched" said Danny, the blue-eyed one, stretching out his arms after a nap he took on the bus.

"We're off for a good start" says Josh "Let's meet our first contestants" and directed the attention to one of the boys, "Randy Cunningham" he directed to purple-haired guy first "It's nice you came a long way from Norrisville; so, how do you feel?"

"Pretty psyched, though I can be kinda nervous; but I'm sure many people is cheering on back home."

"That's sounds nice" replied .Josh "And what do we have here?" he then went to interview the short Asian, but before he can do that;

"Hi Howard!" interrupted Randy waving to the camera.

"OK then" Josh then said, directing attention to Jake, "Next up is Jake Long, from New York City, New York, USA!"

"Ya can call me J-Long for short!" said Jake trying to look cool.

"How about no" bluntly answered Josh, "It seems you were getting along with your bus mates."

"Ya bet!" exclaimed Jake "We've been bros for a short while and we've hoping to get the prize before anyone else."

"So, you've forming an alliance ahead...that's cool."

"Smart guys like me plan ahead!", after that word from Jake, things went back to Josh;

"Last, but not least; Danny Fenton from Amity Park, tell me buddy: what motivated you to enter this game?"

"Well, to be honest I entered by my own will: though one of my friends called reality shows, what she said again: 'a shameless attempt to self-degradation for the sake of a quick buck' so we kinda had an argument, and I entered anyway."

Josh laughed and said, "I got a friend like that, anyway; what do you say if you guys wait there for the rest of the contestants."

"Ya bet!" then the three went to the spot infront of the front door to wait for the rest as the second bus arrived right on time with the next trio of contestants right on it ready to get off and join the competition. The next bus didn't take that long to arrive, and once it's doors opened out came the next batch of contestants. First was a boy about Danny and Jake's height, with teal eyes and short brunette (brown) hair. With green sneakers, blue jean pants, a cream sweater with a green & a ride stripe on it as well as an untucked formal shirt underneath it, the gap in his teeth completed his baby-faced and adorable appearance. Many people from Josh' universe would prably reckongize who he is almost immediately.

"Cody!", Josh greeted as Cody walked over proudly, "The Codester! The Codemeister!"

"Yeah! I'm totally physched to be here! And no more crazy stalker chick after me!", Cody happily exclaimed in response, "I'm finally free!"

"Glad to hear that!", Josh replied, "How did you get rid of her? And why this show anyway? Isn't your whole thing that you're a, well, ladie's man?"

"Well, my mom kinda took care of her for me...cuz ya know...t.v. connections...and yeah...I guess I just want some male friends really. I forgot why I signed up for this really."

"Well, okay then.", Josh then gestured towards the secret trio, "Go over there and stand by your new fellow competitiors.

"Cool.", Cody then walked right over to and stood by his fellow competitiors.

"Sup?", Jake greeted, while Danny silently waved with a smile and Randy nodded. Cody returned their greets back with a nod aswell, just as the next contestant stepped out of the bus and was given the usual attention by our host Josh. This contestant was taller than Cody was, and had black hair with a swept going above one eye, which were green in colour. He had on green sneakers, black pants with a visible belt, green shirt with a black handprint on the chest with green camo longsleeve underneath. He carried a guitar case with him and stepped off the bus with a smile on his face. Oh, and had a dimple in his chin too. Once more, people from Josh and Cody's show would likely recognize him immediately.

"Trent!", Josh greeted, "Fitting that you and Cody would arrive together, you two were in a band together."

"Yeah.", Trent answered, "We sure are.", he and Cody then shared some smiles at each-other before Trent turned back to Josh.

"So tell me", Josh replied, "How are things going for you since Total Drama?"

"Pretty sweet really", Trent replied, "Aside from the usual stuff nothing much."

"Really.", Josh answered, "Sure there's not anything else to you or your life? I mean, everyone saw you get pretty crazy during season two and all..."

"Oh that?", Trent nervously laughed, "Well, I liked Gwen alot back then, I was really afraid of losing her. That's all. Ya know."

"Right.", Josh answered, not bothering to ask about Trent's nine superstition, "Well, go over there with Cody and the others, Trent.", Trent then smiled and walked to his fellow competitors, Josh having not asked him why he signed up for this show for unknown reasons as the next competitor stepped down from this second bus. He was a boy who not everyone would probably recognize at first. He had short brown hair, a cute and adorable baby-face with blue eyes, wore an orange shirt with a darker orange long-sleeve under it, green pants, and basic sneakers. "And one of our more obscure, but by far cuter, contestants, Alden Jones!"

"Me? Cute?", Alden lightly laughed, "You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure!", Josh answered, "And once more, how fitting, you are in a band too, aren't you? And also some hockey player, but point is your a guitarist too?"

"Yeah. Mangled Metal. I jam with my buddies, and we do practice really hard too, maybe one day I'll even be one of those big rockstars on t.v. and stuff...oh wait...I'm on T.V. right now...heheh."

"Indeed you are, Alden!", Josh replied, "But say, why did you sign up for this show anyway?"

"Long story actually", Alden replied, "It was kind of a dare from my buddies really. I kinda just suckered in. Didn't expect to actually get picked for it, but I'm here so, oh well I guess."

"It won't be that bad.", Josh patted him in the back, even though Alden clearly wasn't upset or anything at all, "Just go and join our fellow housemates!", and Alden joined Cody, Trent, Danny, Jake and Randy. The second bus then left, to allow the third bus to third bus arrived, with the three new contestants came out: a spiky haired blonde boy with a green/teal & highly revealing armor, and green boots; he was carrying a sword on his back and a pink and purple bag. Josh then started back up his announcements;"I guess we're on for a treat, we have a star of another reality show, Xandir P. Wifflebottom from Drawn Together!"

"Hi everyone!", Xandir happily exclaimed and giggled, "It's so wonderful to be here!"

"It's nice to have you here after all you've been through; so tell, how were your impressions on getting here?"

"It's kind of a funny story: I wasn't really sure on star on another reality show ever since D.T.'s been cancelled, but when I find out it was an all-male show, I couldn't help myself on say YES!"

"Of course, so what are you waiting for? What do you say you go to meet your housemates?"

"If I must" says Xandir and went to cheerfully meet the guys that already had arrived. Most of them seemed a little put off by his whole get-up but overall they smiled at him and were nice to him regardless. The second one to arrive from this third pus was a spiky red haired and freckled boy with blue eyes, wearing a tank top, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Josh as usual, was the one to introduce him to the audience who probably already reckonized him;

"And we have another Total Drama Contestant, this time from the fourth and fifth seasons,Scott!; great to meet ya again!"

"Yeah, not so much for me" said Scott, feeling worn out from Total Drama still, "I'm still recovering from some bruises in my body, but most importantly...from my heartbreak that last time."

"Yeah, we know...I'm sorry for that."

"My only relief is that I'm not going to deal with any mutant sharks here...It's not here, isn't he?"

"Hahahaha, no...thankfully it's really far from here, but it's slightly likely that he'll arrive walking or he's still hungry for human flesh, most likely he's still chasing after Alejandro.". Then it was heard; the voice of a girly shriek in the distance, possibly from a hispanic guy that was extremely terrified. Scott seemed startled by this, but Josh patting him on the bag managed to calm him down somehow. "Ah, that's probably nothing" says Josh and pushed Scott to the crowd of the contestants, most of which were also concerned about that shriek. Finally, the third contestant stepped out of this third bus. This third one was a short blue-haired boy with an orange cap, a white long-sleeved shirt unde a black shirt, orange shorts and blue shoes, he was carrying his bags and his guitar. Josh of course, introduced him, "And here we have another 'celebrity', Corey Riffin from the band Grojband."

"Hello, Corey Riffin here!" said Corey excited to participate and to be on television.

"Seems like you're really happy for being here", Josh then commented,

"Ya bet I am, I want to dedicate my game here for my bandmates: Laney, Kin and Kon; I want to wish my sister Trina the best of lucks on the girl version of the show, and as for the Newmans: Eat your hearts out, I'm on television and not you!"

"...very well, you can go to meet your housemates."

"Thank you" and went to meet his housemates, much to Trent's admiration.

"Wow, Corey Riffin, THE Corey Riffin" said Trent, knowing Corey because they shared universes, and obviously admiring Corey's work.

"Yep, the one and only!", Corey proudly remarked, having a vanity moment of course.

"I'm totally one of your fans dude!", Trent furtherly fan-gushed over Corey, much to Cody's surprise at seeing, "Can you sign my guitar case?", Trent then held his case out for Corey to sign, which of course Corey did. Cody was further surprised by this, knowing Trent liked his guitar case alot and barely let anyone even lay their eyes on it for very long much less his guitar.

"Sure, anything for a fan" and he signed Trent's guitar case happily as the fourth bus arrived, not even recognizing that Trent himself was from a famous band too. However, his sister probably would have freaked out and had hundreds of fan-gasms over Trent being there. The fourth bus then arrived with the fourth set of three contestants, and Josh immediately got ready to greet them. The next boy to step off of the bus had brunette hair that to seem came off as golden or orange, and had a handsome face with purple eyes to compliment it. Wearing a black surfboard neckalce, he also wore a cream shirt with green stripes on the neck and end of the sleeves, green cargo shorts, and sandals. He also carried his own surfboard with him too. He was a very attractive young man, well built body with his abs somewhat showing as his shirt was form fitting.

"Here comes our richest contestant!", Josh announced, "Tyler Ridgemount from Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Hotel in B.C.!"

"Uh, you can just call me Ty", Ty said to Josh in response, "It's cool. I don't need the whole announcement. But thanks anyway."

"Aw don't be so modest!", Josh replied, "People like that kind of stuff. Anyway Ty, tell us, why did you sign up for this show?"

"Well, it was for the waves mostly really", Ty answered, "I have enough money already really, but really, I guess I just felt like it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Ya know, just wanted some new scenery."

"Well okay then", Josh then shrugged, "Go over there and join your fellow housemates.", Ty then did that with a smile. Scott folded his arms and looked at Ty with a judgemental look since he was a rich kid, but Ty didn't notice him at all. Infact, he seemed to notice Cody more at least for a little bit.

"Hey.", Ty said to Cody, "Cody, it's been a while."

"Heheh", Cody nervously said with a slight smile, "Yeah...it has...heheh.", this little moment didn't get much attention though, as the next contestant quickly stepped out of the bus very shortly afterwards. This boy was slightly, very slightly, taller than Ty was and was also slightly less muscular than he was too. He was also tanner, had green eyes, a very unique hair style that was styled in quiff-like fashion. With a trible tatoo on the right side of his chest, normally wearing a black shirt with white trible designs, blue jean shorts and sandals, his look was completed by a beaded necklace with a shark tooth on the end.

"And here is Les-"

"REEF!", the new boy quickly said, interrupting Josh completely, "Name's Reef, and I'm the best surfer dude where I come from! Ever!"

"But you were only second in Grom Fest so I've heard", Josh answered with a smug look to his face.

"Uh...well...even the best mess up sometimes...right?"

"Sure let's go with that.", Josh replied, "So...why did you sign up for this show here, Reef?"

"Simple!", Reef answered, "To win! Because I'm the best surfer, and I'm gonna be the best housemate on this show!", Ty just rolled his eyes as Reef kept talking, knowing Reef personally himself.

"We'll have to wait and see about that, Reef. Now go over to meet your housemates!"

"Fine, fine, dude.", and Reef joined his fellow housemates as the third contestant from the fourth bus stepped out. He was a tall boy with dark skin, possibly being a native-american or indian-american, and had a gap in his teeth. Spikey brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a simple blue shirt, darker blue pants, light brown sneakers and really just overall looking quite innocent he was also a figure plenty would reckonize right off the bat if they were familiar with the show Cody, Trent and Scott were on.

"And yet ANOTHER Total Drama veteran, here's Mike!", Josh announced, "The, Former, Multiple Personality Disorder!"

"Yep you got that right!", Mike nervously replied, "Everything's all over with that stuff! Once and for all!"

"So Mike", Josh said, "Why aren't you with Zoey?"

"Oh, yeah", Mike replied, "You see she kinda had...an accident."

"Oh?"

"Something made her revert back to the mindset of a two year old", Mike then explained, "and then another accident made her think she was a dog, and she just kinda ran away.", Josh and most of the others were highly puzzled and confused by the story he had just said, but Josh just scratched his head before believing it.

"Well okay then", Josh answered, "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah", Mike answered, "My therapist has told me the best thing to do is to just think of the positives and I won't be sad about it at all!", he then gave an obviously fake smile before walking to his fellow contestants without Josh having said so. Josh remained skeptical of the story he had just said as being an accident, as did Scott who kept a small distance away from Mike, and Josh soon paid full attention to the fifth bus' arrival with the next three housemates. The fifth bus arrived, but surprisingly only two stepped down: one of them was a brown-skinned boy with black and white hair with a unique star-like fashion on the white part and brown eyes, wearing a black and orange long-sleeved shirt with an S on it, beige pants and black shoes, he was carrying a big pack on his back.

"And here we have another promising contestant, Zak Saturday!", Josh then announced, "So! Tell me how you're doing?"

"Fine, I came here to prove that I'm full grown and ready to take an adventure of my own"

"So tell me, Zak: what are you planning to do with the million?"

"Basically I'm thinking on helping my pops with his research."

"Wowow", Josh then said trying to be enthusiastic, "So...your parents are scientists?"

"Yep, some of the best around!"

"Cool, now what do you say if you go meet your housemates" and Zak walked over to go with the rest of the housemates and meet second boy who arrived was a boy with spiky flaming hair and blue eyes, with a black shirt with a yellow radioactive symbol over a blue coat, green cargo pants and black shoes, he was carrying his pants; meaning he was in his underwear technically, but he also had some bruises.

"And here we have Johnny Test, and looks he didn't get well received by his fans.", Josh then lightly laughed.

"Very funny." sighed Johnny in response, putting his pants back on at that moment.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya, you have the same chance to win as anyone who are here or will arrive, so no pressure.

"Thanks, you know; I'm really thrilled to win!"

"Yeah yeah, just a question; you and Zak were the only ones who arrived...the third one didn't die, did he?"

"Not really, he's probably sleeping, maybe we should check it out" and Johnny and Josh were on the bus to check it, but there wasn't anybody there

"Hello, is anybody there?", Josh then questioned, the others outside were just confused and shared various shrugs with eachother, while Josh's question was initially not answered at all by anything other than silence, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Yes", the sudden voice of a boy then said, alerting Josh to someone being there.

"Who?"

"Snowball!" and the host received a snowball on the back of his neck, when he turned around, he went outside to see a boy carrying a staff: he had white hair, pale skin and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue hoodie, beige pants and he was also barefoot. Johnny and Zak both were laughing at the little joke.

"Very funny, Jack Frost!" said Josh, frustrated with what had just happened.

"Hey, that snowball didn't kill you, do you?" Jacked smuggly replied with a smirk to his face.

"No, but what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much" he said on a laid-back tone "Trying to kill time 'til next winter, I'm not precisely a sumer guy, but I'm here to have a fun time"

"Very well, you three go to meet your housemates" and the three went to meet their housemates just as Josh had told them to do.

"Hey Jake, Jack then said to Jake upon seeing him, "Remember me?"

"Yeah, who couldn't forgot last winter, I still have snow in my ears", muttered back Jake, "Thanks for keeping me out from school for some days though"

[CONFESSIONAL]

Josh - "Okay I'm confused ARE they from different universes each or are they all from the same one and THIS is the only other universe they've ever been in? You'd they think they let me in! Apparently even when not the host Chris is the only one allowed to know these things!"

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"I'm just doing my job, I remember I was kinda angry that day, but I don't remember why?", And as the fifth bus left after Jack frost had finished speaking, the sixth one arrived very shortly afterwards. Naturally, this meant the next set of three contestants arrived onto the island. The first of the next contestants actually knew how to fly of all things, and once the doors opened he made sounds like that of a rooster as he flew out of the bus and eventually landed right infront of Josh with a smile on his face. He had practically skin-tight green leggings, light brown cloth shoes, and a shirt the same fabric as his tights. Of course, it too was green. His hair was a nice red/orange, and he had a green cap with a red feather coming from it. He also had a belt with a holder for a knife, though that holder was empty (rules of the show). Along with brown eyes, most people would have probably known who he was as soon as he made the rooster sounds and was flying.

"Well now we have Peter Pan!", Josh announced, "All the way from Neverland! So Pan, how have you been?"

"Swell, Josh!", Peter Pan said, only knowing Josh's name because of a name tag, "Very swell!"

"So, is it true that you would technically be the oldest contestant here?", Josh then asked, "Since, you don't age? And you've been alive since well, the early 1900's at the least?"

"Uhh...what?", Peter Pan then scratched his head by confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm like...um...I don't know how old I am to be honest."

"Well you look about sixteen or so to me."

"Well then I'm that old!", Peter Pan replied.

"Anyway, what do you plan to do with the money? And how or why did you even sign up for this show?"

"Well, I saw a flyer for it at the house of mouse and thought it'd be cool to enter.", Peter Pan bluntly answered, "And I don't know what I'll use the money for."

"Well okay then", Josh replied, "Go and meet your fellow housemates.", Peter Pan then flew over to his housemates, his shadow trailing behind too, though the shadow looked back at Josh which the real Peter did not. Regardless, the next person to step out of the bus was someone those from Total Drama would know. He was a boy with a green faux-hawk hairstyle ontop with shorter dark hair on bottom. With teal eyes (like Cody), he had a black soul-patch goatee, two peircings on one ear, a bud piercing on his nose, one piercing on the other ear, and was also more muscular build similar to Trent, Ty, Scott, Xandir and Reef. His short was black with a cream coloured skull on it, and cream-coloured long-sleeve shirt was worn underneath. He also had on blue jean shorts and red sneakers on his lower body too. Not to mention, he wore his jeans very droopy, but his shirts managed to conseal his underwear. He also carried a large duffle bag with him too. "Duncan!", Josh greeted, "How's it going! I thought you were in jail?"

"Long story", Duncan answered, "LONG story."

"Okay then", Josh then became a bit nervous, "Well then, how have you been doing?"

"None of your business."

"Okay then", Josh then thought of another question, "So, if you win, will that be like, your bail money or something?"

"I'm out of jail now, asshole.", Duncan answered, "So none of your business."

"Is anything my business?"

"Yeah", Duncan then paused a bit before finishing, "Nothing!", and he bluntly walked over to stand with his fellow contestants. Cody and Trent both gave him angry glares, on account of their previous interactions with him on Total Drama of course. Soon after that, the third contestant from the bus stepped out. He had brown hair that was similar to Alden's but a bit more longer (though still short), light purple eyes, and wore a red shirt with a flame design on it, a dark red & black striped shirt, khaki/greenish pants, and red sneakers. He had a smile on his face and was clearly happy to be where he was.

"Hi!", the boy greeted, "I'm Brandon!"

"Yes I know!", Josh answered, "You're one of the guys who wasn't on any shows, toons and isn't a superhero, right?"

"Well, it'd be awesome to be those things!", Brandon replied, "But wait...aren't I on a show now? Or...is this all fake?!"

"No it's not fake!", Josh lightly laughed, "This show is one hundred percent real! Don't you worry one bit!"

"Oh good!", Brandon answered, "I didn't wanna have come here for nothing!"

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"I don't really remember.", Brandon replied, "I forget things alot."

"Well...okay then", Josh then lightly pushed Brandon to go to his fellow housemates, "Go and mingle with your fellow housemates."

"Hi!", Brandon then said happily once he got to his fellow housemates. Most of them didn't really say anything back. Though Danny, Jake and Randy did at least wave, and Xandir giggled at his kindess, in a good way. He actually liked how nice and happy Brandon was being. Most of the others didn't say anything. As this was all going on, the seventh bus finally arrived on the the seventh bus arrived, it was clearly shown that they're signs there was a fight inside of there

"Wohoho" Josh cheered, "Looks like things are heating up in the bus, and it seems they're already getting along, in their own way!", the voices from the three stepping out of the bus and fighting eachother while doing so were then heard:

"OUT OF MY WAY, BRICK HEAD!"

"YOU MOVE OUT, ROCK BRAIN!"

"YOU TWO MOVE OUT, STONE AGE!"

"Oh oh" says Randy, Danny and Jake at the same time.

From the bus three jocks have arrived and they struggled to be the first one to exit: the first one had short blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a red letterman jacket over a black shirt, jeans and red shoes; the second one was blonde too with brown eyes, wearing a wine colored shirt over long-sleeved shirt, jeans and black shoes. The third one was a brown-haired guy with a black shirt with a fist on it over a long-sleeved shirt, jeans and black shoes. The three were really busy arguing which one's better and who will win.

"Well, since these guys are so busy getting along, these are Dash Baxter, Brad Morton and Bash Johnson: all three of them are really strong, really popular...and really competitive", Josh said their names in order of course, and also the last part just seconds before he was pushed accidentally during their fight, "and I can really see that they're in it to win it."

"You're damn right I'm here to win", Brad then took the microphone right from Josh, "I'm here to win because The Bradster is wiser, stronger and better than everyone here."

"In your dreams", Dash then took the microphone for himself, "I'm older and stronger than you, and I'm here to win, CASPER HIGH RULES!", and then Bash took the microphone,

"Screw Casper, Norrisville High is number...ah..."

"One", Josh then said for him.

"That", Bash replied, "I'm here to make my step-dad proud, Hey I'm on TV!"

"Who cares?" says Brad

"Hey, he's the capta-"

"Well, since they're gonna be really busy competing against each other, I guess they're not gonna bother us on the mansion", Danny said to Jake and Randy.

"Yep, I guess the saying 'three heads think better than one' isn't really that true.", Jake added in. Randy then also added his own sense in;

"I'm actually more concerned on how Bash got into the game, it barely can get an essay right without Viceroy's help"

"Who?"

"Hannibal McFist's assistant"

"So he's strong, rich and pretty dumb, that doesn't surprise me", Danny answered, "At least he doesn't have teddy bears on his closet or listens to boy-bands when he thinks nobody's watching."

"That's nothing", Jake then added with a slight laugh, "I still got footage of Brad rocking on a sweet tutu."

"Really?!" said Randy with a pretty loudl laugh. But then, the three jocks noticed them; if there is something that they got in common, is their distaste of the secret trio's members. Dash primarily of Danny, Brad of Jake, and Bash of Randy.

"Fen-toad, are you competing too?!"

"Jerk Long!? What are you doing here?!"

"Cunningham is there too, nobody told me that; I missed using him as a punching bag!", That made the three gulp,

"So...you guys know them?", Josh then commented,

"Unfortunately" muttered all six at the same time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?, go ahead and have a little chat with them, I'm sure you have much things too say!", Josh then finished.

"Oh, you bet we have" says Dash as he and the other jock crack their knuckles smirking at them. Cody himself also became worried, since he was very similar to Danny, Jake and Randy overall. However, Dash couldn't help but soon notice that Trent and Cody were from a boy-band, the Drama Brothers. He almost wanted to gush out with a fangasm over them being there, but to make himself look more dominant than Brad or Bash he knew to hide this. Duncan just rolled his eyes, not at all impressed with Brad, Bash or Dashs' show-offness and clearly thinking already that they were fake and hiding stuff. Though he was just silent, eyes rolling and arms crossed.

"Don't worry", Trent then assured Cody, "They won't hurt you while I'm around, bro."

"Thanks.", Cody replied back to Trent with.

"Besides", Ty pointed out to Cody and Trent, "They're more focused on those three than you."

"Guess your right...heheh."

"That's still not that good.", Danny then said to Cody. "For me at least.", Cody was concerned about Danny and his three friends, but before more violence can be brought, the eight bus arrived. The eighth bus' first person came as a shock to Duncan, for it was a family member. This new arrival was about Jake, Danny, Cody and Randy's height, but had green eyes, and was a built a bit more athletic but was still very slender. He had green eyes, and his hair was very deep dark brown with notable blonde highlights. He wore a biege coloured hooded jacket, a dark grey hat flipped backwards, a purple shirt beneath his jacket, dark black pants, purple shoes and was being very quiet about his arrival, he was visibly shy, not wanting to really speak. He didn't really look at anyone else for very long. This new arrival was named;

"Coby!", Josh introduced, "I see you've made it! Haha...how you are doing?"

"Good.", was all Coby shyly said.

"Well that's good, so...why did you sign up?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?", Coby just nodded his head in response, obvious he was just being shy and was clearly very nervous about having cameras looking at him, and Josh could tell he was very uncomfortable about doing this, normally he wouldn't care, but he knew Coby like Xandir was openly LGBT and didn't want GLAAD suing him for being discriminatory or hating. It also didn't help that Coby's mother & grandparents, like Duncan's, were police officers. "Well...okay. Oh, and um...isn't it true that you are one of the few openly LGBT, or Gay, contestants."

"And also my cousin.", Duncan then quickly added in out of instinct, knowing Dash, Bash and Brad probably were already planning on bullying Coby, and he also knew his appearance would probably intimidate them out of doing so, and if it didn't he'd teach them to be intimidated.

"Mmhm", Coby meekly said to Josh, clearly still being shy and now possibly embarassed.

"Well...okay then...go mingle with your other housemates.", and Coby then quickly stood right beside Duncan, seeing as Duncan was the only one he really knew at all. That, and he felt safer when around Duncan. Granted, Duncan would still pick on him a little bit, but like family Duncan knew when he would have to be protective of his younger cousin. "Now, let's see who's gonna be our next introduced contestant!", the door of the bus then opened revealed something unusual: they were two boys of green hair and skins. One of them was wearing a black and purple suit and shoes with a gray belt, the other one had a red and white suit and looked more like a monkey with darker fur covering most of his body save his face, front torso and his butt (which was covered by the suit of course), the two green boys were laughing like hyenas from telling some jokes to each-other.

"That was a good one, you can lend me that joke?" says the one with red and white suit.

"Sure thing, you're my new buddy now!" replied the purple and black-suited one.

"Oh, this is pretty interesting", thought Josh, "I thought we just could have one Beast Boy, but I guess we can work it out...somehow, anyway...I don't think you guys never met each other, so...how you got along so well?"

"You know, it's really funny" says one of the Beast Boys "When I first saw him, it was pretty awkward that we were both Beast Boys, and even we got a little fight in there, but then we started to talk and we're joking around and telling jokes along the way...it's like I was talking to myself, except much more fun and less crazy!"

"I know right, I think we could really get along just fine, right bro?"

"Yep, it's pretty nice to have you around bro."

After a pause, Josh just told them both; "Nice, now what do you say if you wait with the rest."

"OK" says the two of them as they walk away, then the purle-black one said;

"Hey, if one us win the prize, we'll split it in half!"

"Noted!",and the Beast Boys are received by the rest of the group, just as the ninth bus arrived with the next three contestants. The first one jumps out of the ninth bus were a couple of black-haired brothers: one of them had brown eyes and a red scarf around his neck a gray and red vest, black pants and grey boots, and fingerless gloves. The other one had green eyes and brown and olive green coat and a green sash, dark green pants and beige boots. From the younger one, there was a red panda/ferret on his shoulder

"Cool, we have more celebrities: Mako and Bolin from The Fire Ferrets team!" said Josh as the two guys waved to the cameras

"Don't be shy Pabu" said Bolin to the ferret "say hi!", the fire ferret just fell asleep though, and Bolin turned back to Josh, "He's tired of the trip" says Bolin

"So, tell me guys...How did you know, join?"

"Not much" Mako replied in a pretty uninterested voice, "It was more of a dare than something voluntary, we always seek a competition to win fair and square, so it's more of a thrill of the competition."

"Also, we want to say hi to our friend Korra and wish her the best of lucks, she's pretty important!", Bolin happily exclaimed.

"Of course she is", Josh answered, "Also I found interesting that you guys according to what the producers gave to me, are profesional benders, you mind to show us how to 'bend'...the audience, I mean."

"What do you mean? The only bending we are good at is what we usually do, Earth and Fire. Wanna see?", a slightly confused Bolin replied.

"Uuuh..."

"I don't see why not?" said Mako before both made a demonstration: Mako breathed fire and controled the flame with his hands to make a flying flame ball and Bolin managed to summon rocks from the earth and broke them with his bare hands. Everyone was pretty amazed by the show, even Jake, and even the three jocks. All of them had their jaws dropped really.

"That was...unexpected", an amazed Josh answered, "That's not the bending I expected."

"What do you mean? I don't get it" said Bolin, but then Mako whispered to his ear after which Bolin made an "ooh, that"

"Though the only thing we didn't expected was the fact an airbender will compete too, those are pretty rare", Mako then revealed.

"That's right, we've forgot" Bolin then said and shouted over to the bus "Hey buddy, we've already arrived; you can come out now!"

"Wait wait, I need to make my entrance!"

The two stepped aside as the third one arrived: he was a tan-skinned guy with brown hair and beady green eyes; he was wearing a white, green and orange shirt, beige pants and black shoes, he was keeping his stuff in his bag with a strip over his shoulder, wearing shades and a soccer ball. He was stretching like it seemed it have a nap on the trip.

"Oh yeah him" , Josh replied, "Right from the sunny Rio, Raimundo Pedrosa. Buddy, it's nice to see you here"

"Yeah, here to win and have a fun time, I hope ladies are watching these." says as he flexing a little.

"Well, certain kinds of dudes are also watching this show."

"It's cool, I'm flexible" says as he keeps showing off, The Beast Boys jaw dropped with their tongues out, and so did Brandon; Coby was also attracted to him, being homosexual, though he tried to hide his attraction by pulling his jacket down a bit and keeping behind the others.

"So, you're here to win?" questioned Josh.

"That and make some friends."

"Very well, you three guys can go to meet his housemates now!"

"Awesome", Rai then picked his stuff and went over to the others that had previously arrived.

"Come on, Bro.", Mako then said, turning to his brother Bolin before both of them walked together to the others.

"Pretty boy" Dash said in jealousy to Raimundo.

"Show-off." says Brad added in with the same tone.

"Now now, let's not get jelly beans here, ok?" said Raimundo in a calm tone.

"YO WANNA FIGHT, PUNK?!" Bash then said, spontaneously screaming at him while the Beast Boys defended him turning into tigers and growled at him just before he could lay a hand or fist on Raimundo at all, leaving Bash speechless and nervous, "I'll shut up, now", Bash then backed up in retreat as the two green boys turned back and stayed close with Rai, both with big grins looking forward for a close friendship with.

While that was going on, the tenth and final bus already final bus already arrived, and the first one to arrive was a brown haired-boy with green eyes, wearing green and black shirt with a white 10 on it, jeans and black and white shoes, carrying his bag on his shoulders.

"Hey there, here is Ben Tennyson!", Josh exclaimed, "You know, it's kinda funny: that one of your nicknames is "Ben 10" and you came on the tenth bus! Heheh."

"Not really, technically we were supposed to arrive early, but there was a transit problem..."

"Yeah, right; from the out-of-this-world kind.", Josh then said with a wink, "So, anyway; tell us how you came here?"

"Nothing much, taking a break for everything and I think I can use some of my skills to win, I'm pretty confident I can do fine here?"

"Very well, you can go to meet the housemates.", And as Ben goes to meet the rest a couple of characters jump out of the bus: one was a spiky brown haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a crown necklace and a gray jacket, red shirt, baggy black pants and big yellow & black shoes. The other one was also spikey and brown haired and blue eyes, wearing a yellow laurel crown, a white angelic tunic alongside some golden accessories, navy blue shorts underneath the tunic to avoid perverts, and brown sandals. He also carried a golden bow but wasn't able to bring any arrows and had white wings on his back.

"Finally, we have a interesting power play duo, Sora and Pit!"

Sora waved happily at the camera, and Pit just bowed down politely. "You don't have to be so polite" said Josh in regards to Pit,"Now tell me Sora, what brought you here?"

"I'm not really too serious, I just wanted to get stronger and have some fun", Sora happily answered.

"I'm doing this because I was kinda interested in seeing how human males interact", Pit explained for himself.

"Sounds like a fun reason, I like to have some friends too.", Sora added in.

"Thanks."

"All right, all right" said Josh "Save the interactions for later, you can go to meet the rest of the group" and Pit and Sora were directed to the rest of the group, "All right everybody" says Josh to the group "Now that the group is complete, we can start with this sausage-fest" says Josh "Come on, let' go to the mansion to explain the rules, well, after I go over some honourable mentions who didn't make it to be on the show.", then from the ground came a projector screen where he sowed off a slideshow of random people who didn't make it onto the show. First was a creepy elderly fat man who was bald, had yellow teeth, a fake left eye, walked with a cane, and was overal quite disgusting, "Old Man McGreggor from this universe...he was too old and too creepy.", then was a very well built latin boy with long dark hair, light green eyes, a red shirt with a white one underneath, and dark pants with boots, "Alejandro from Total Drama. He was actually accepted, except Fang kidnapped him and informed us that he, Heather and Jose are going to playing a different kind of game with him instead. They said it was the 'Bitch Game' or something.", Scott gulped at Josh explaining why Alejandro wasn't here, Cody sadistically laughed and smiled at it. The next mention was a boy with orange hair, a green shirt, brown pants, and simple sneakers, and black eyes too, "Scott Pilgrim! We really wanted him, but well, when we picked him the cast was just too big already. Maybe next time.", then was a anthro/furry dog person wearing simple black clothes, had gothic black and red hair, but was also in a wheelchair, "Cole Woofston from this universe, unfortunatley this mansion is not handicap-accessible at the moment so he had to be rejected.", then was a picture of a white anthro hedgehog with yellow eyes, white fur, two big spikes on the back of his head, a long set of spines on his forehead that to some remsembled marijuana, had no clothes on except futuristic shoes and gloves, and on his chest a noticeable set of puffier fur, "Silver the Hedgehog from this universe, he was considered too powerful with his physchokenesis or whatever and well, basically, he applied, but it was no use.", and of course nobody got that joke, and as such nobody laughed that much, "Okay, well, with that over", the projector then dissappeared again into the ground, "On with the-",, suddenly though Cody, Duncan, Trent, Mike, and Scott all gasped as they saw a red ferari drive up, with both Chris and the large buff black man with a black soul patch, a chef outfit, and a thin black mustache in it drive up and nearly run over Josh.

"Hold on, Josh!", Chris said as he stepped out of the ferari, "Change of plans!"

"Shouldn't you be on the other show?", Josh then said to Chris, confused.

"The producers decided to swap!", Chef bluntly said to him, "That Blaineley chick's the main host of that show now, and the producers just think you're straight up borin' without her, so they're bringin' us to host this show while you co-host with the diva lady that happens to be Cody's mom on the other show."

"Oh NO!", Cody, Duncan, Trent, Mike and Scott all said in unison upon hearing that.

"That's right!", Chris then said, facing the contestants as Josh walked off with a sad face, but it turned into a happy face once he was off-camera as he thought of all the catfights he would soon be witnessing, "I, Chris McLean, will be the REAL host of Total Male Mansion after all! You didn't really think I WASN'T gonna be, did ya?"

"Yeah, actually we were.", Duncan bluntly replied, "At least hoping."

"Oh hey!", Chris replied, "It's Mr. Boom-Boom, out from Prison!", Duncan growled at Chris for that remark, "Or, should I say the Do-Gooder Bad Boy?", Duncan then growled at Chris again. "Hahah!", Chris then had on a stern face, "Just don't blow up my room in this place this time." Chris and Chef led the 30 boys in the mansion's living room so the group sat in the large dining room. "Very well" SAID Chris "Since the major part of you guys don't know how to compete here, I'll give the rules as clear as I can, so simple even the densest can understand!"

"All right", replied Bash.

"...OK: Over the entire competition, you guys will be split into two teams to compete against each other until two of you survive, survive being the keyword~", That comment made Duncan, Cody, Trent and Scott roll their eyes, most of the others were either nervous or excited by it though, "Anyway, some of the challenges will be outside the mansion and some other inside some of the rooms of the mansion; at the end of the competition, the winning team will have a special treatment in the winner's room and the losing team have to vote for the one who will get eliminated"

"Sounds legit" says Coby, somewhat quietly so only a few could actually hear him.

"You have no idea, cuz; ya better be careful of not losing", Duncan then said to him sternly and seriously;

"Same goes to you." Coby then replied, once more somewhat nervously and shyly.

"OK, and now to announce the line-up of the teams: The Shrieking Chipmunks and The Laughing Ducks" and then Chris showed two signs with the team logos and names, and also 15 balck squares where the member's pictures were shown "The team members were, of course, chosen at random, so if your friends are not on the same team; too bad, there's no trading until the team merger; now, let's unveil the members; I'll start with a member of the Chipmunks and then a member of the Ducks", the tension started to grow then as Chris started to unveil the individual team members, since from the rest of the competition, they'll have to work together, no matter what. At least, until the teams dissovle half way through the competition. Or something of the sort. Perhaps later than the half way mark.

"Hold on!", Chef then suddenly called out, surprising Chris.

"What is it, Chef?"

"This mansion was handicap accessible before!"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I got it from the blueprints!", Chef then held out blueprints, which revealed several places for handicap ramps, elevators, and other things.

"So...um", Ben then asked, "What is the point of this?"

"Oh yeah!", Chris then laughed, "Now I remember! I had to sell all of the handicap accesible parts of this place to have enough money to purchase the penthouse upstairs where I will be staying completely alone!", everyone then had offended, and annoyed looks to their faces while looking at Chris, "What? I need alot of room!"

"I thought I was gonna be staying in the penthouse too!", Chef replied.

"No.", Chris replied, "You are staying in that run-down trailer beside the mansion."

"What's wrong with that?", Scott then said, used to that kind of life.

"That has no bathroom, no air condititioning, and the television is a microwave because the penthouse cost that much money.", Chef then became very pissed off and it was a miracle that he was able to avoid from beating the life out of Chris right then and there, but he kept his cool. Scott just shrugged, not getting what Chris did that was so greedy yet. Then again he was used to trailer life. "NOW let's go over the teams!", Chris then took out a sheet of paper. "Now, one half of the second floor is where the Chipmunks stay, and the other is the ducks' dorm room."

"Wait", Brad then said, "We all sleep in the room?"

"Ew.", Bash then replied.

"No!", Chris replied, "That would be just weird! Instead, the teams sleep together in one room separately so you will only be sleeping with your team-mates! As jocks, you should be used to something like that.", Danny, Jake and Randy all snickered at that joke. Even some of the others did, really, which offended Brad, Dash and Bash but they couldn't really argue with what Chris had just said, "NOW can I get on with the teams?", now the jocks just seemed slightly embarassed with folded arms, and Chris as such took that as a yes, "Alrighty then! The Chipmunks are; Johnny, Mike, Scott, Reef, Randy, Bash, Mako, Bolin, Sora, Pit, Trent, Brandon, Raimundo, Dash, and Corey!", the two beast boys were then very bumped out about not being on the same team as Raimundo while the ducks team was then handed their banner; Raimundo held it as it unrolled to reveal a large sheet with their logo on it;a biege circle with a matching shilouette of a chipmunk in the center. The chipmunk of course appearing to be shrieking. "Now, the rest of you;Zak, Danny, Cody, Duncan, Ty, Jake, Brad, Ben, Pan, Frost, Alden, both Beast Boys, Xandir and Coby. Are all on the Laughing Ducks team!", and then he tossed them their logo sheet. The Beast Boy's held it and it was a dark green circle with a duck pointing & laughing in the center of it.

"Whatever.", was all Duncan said in response to his team name, with a sigh of course.

"I think it's cute!", Xandir added in with a giggle."

"Of course you do, fruit cake.", Duncan then responded, Xandir was slightly offended by that remark but didn't say anything.

"Okay seriously.", Brad then questioned, "Are we all literally staying in one room together or what? Cuz I am NOT sharing a room with HIM!", and of course Brad pointed right to Jake.

"For once I agree, yo!"

"Ugh, fine!", Chris replied, "I was GOING to use the money I got from removing the bathroom and television from Chef's trailer to tear down the walls of the bedrooms upstairs but fine! You all get to pick from one of these hats.", Chef then held out two black top hats, "And whoever's name you pulled is your bedroom partner for the rest of their or your time on the show! Got it? Now one half of each team please step up to pick!"

"I'll go first", Cody then nervously said when nobody else wanted to go up at all, but also determinedly. And he grabbed from his team's hat and revealed the name; "I'm with Brad" he then said with a slightly quivering voice, he went to sit alongside a Brad; intimidated by his prescience, and also by silence, most likely Brad was trying to look tougher then Dash, with Jake looking at him on sympathy.

"My turn" said Johnny, beating Dash and Bash to the punch and cracking his hands as he confidently took the paper of his hat, and he revealed his partner's name; "Mike!"

"Awesome" exclaimed Mike in response, shaking hands with his teammate, "I hope we can get along", and then Johnny was hugged by him, but he heard a chilling and villainous voice then say, "Just don't be dead weight or you'll be out in a heartbeat."

"What?!"

"Nothing", Mike then said with a cheerful voice and a cheeky grin, earning from Johnny a cocking eyebrow.

"Me next!", Dash then said, pushing his team aside to grab from the hat before anyone else.

"No, ME next!", Bash then exclaimed, and soon enough both started fighting over the top hats, taking it from a still bitter about earlier revelations Chef, and pulling over it, knocking the other one to the ground anyway and continuing to fight like barbarians until Chris took out a horn and blew it inorder to stop the fighting. By the time Chris did that Dash had Bash in a head lock and Bash was about ready to flip Dash over onto the ground.

"ENOUGH!", Chris then shouted, "We don't have the time to be doing this so I'LL pick the bedroom partners now since well...everything's ruined now. Duncan's with Xandir, Dash is with Reef, Bash is with Mako, Bolin and Randy are both with Raimundo due to team size issues, Sora is with Pit, Corey is with Trent, Brandon is with Scott, Pan is with Frost, Alden is with Danny, Beast Boy purple is with Beast Boy red and Beast Boy purple are both with Duncan's little cousin, Ty is with Jake, and Ben is with Zak! Now, really this just means you will be sharing your bedroom with that person, but you will all be performing challenges as one combined team. Now you all go upstairs, get settled, and mingle with your housemates and team-mates while me and Chef set up the first challenge!", and with that both Chef and Chris walked off to let the housemates do whatever the felt like doing. Of course, most of the contestants went into their rooms to get their things unpacked and such; In their room, Bolin and Raimundo were unpacking while Randy was kinda bummed out about his situation.

"Charming host we have." commented Raimundo with a sarcastic tone.

"I know right, I mean, he seems like he can be cranky at times, but he seems like a nice guy too."

"Doubt it, what do you think, Rand?"

"Yeah, charming whatever" answered Randy in a bummed tone, the two got near of the purple-haired boy .

"What's the matter?" asked Bolin.

"Let me see: it's either because I accidentally drank rotten milk on the trip, or the fact I almost couldn't make to the bus station or how about the fact the only friends on the mansion are on the enemy team, I feel so wonk right now, I thought Danny and Jake and I will be like the three musketeers, only more bruce.

"I don't get any word you saying but I get it", added Bolin trying to cheer him up "Don't feel so bad, Randy; I hoped that my brother and I will be on the same team too, but we're not...so, we'll try."

"And besides", Raimundo added, "if you survive until the merger, you can be with your friends without worrying about separation by teams."

"You mean it?", with thatRaimundo winked to him, making Randy feel a little bit better and fist-bumped Raimundo and Bolin "You know, probably this isn't so bad". Meanwhile in Duncan and Xandir's room, Xandir was unpacking his purple bag picking his clothes and some of his sex toys, freaking out Duncan as soon as he saw them.

"Oh, there's no freak out, I don't bite.", Xandir said to Duncan with a slight giggle.

"But I do, and if you try to flirt with me, I'll break your jaw", Duncan firmly said while showing his fist to him

"Feisty" Xandir sarcastically remarked, "Whether you like it or not, we're roommates and we have to stick together, I mean; you don't overreact like that, I mean who does that. Don't you have a homosexual little cousin?"

"Shut the fuck up.", was all Duncan said to that last remark before going to the other side of the bed do his own unpacking. Meanwhile, in Brad and Cody's room,Cody had created a pillow fort to defend himself of Brad, Brad however just rolled his eyes and he shrugged it off saying;

"Pfft, whatever; I'm still winning this contest. Besides, you're not even worth the time.", Cody was both relieved and slightly offended at that last remark.

Meanwhile in the room where Brandon and Scott were sharing together Scott was also unpacking, Scott just noticed a stain on his tank top, he took it off, leaving him shirtless, Brandon couldn't keep himself from looking at him; while the redhead noticed pretty quickly;

"Like what you see?" he asked while smirking a little at Brandon.

"Yes...I mean, yes, I mean..", Brandon replied with a face as red as a tomato "Yes, you're pretty cute with your big body."

"Well, thanks", responded Scott not being weirded out by it at all, "This is the kind of muscles you win at on the ranch working."

"You...don't mind?"

"Not much, just trying to be nice for a change.", Brandon had a slight and cute smile on his face after Scott said that. Meanwhile, in their shared room Frost and Pan were looking at the big window they had, which give them a sight at the large lake on the rear side of the mansion, amazing both of them. The lake of course, had a small river/creek draining into it from the large forest surrounding it and the mansion. There was only a small mountain range and more forest in the distance, no sign of a city at all.

"Wow, can you believe it?", started Pan.

"I know, It's amazing, I wonder how the moon will look like from this window" added in Frost.

"Yeah, and how radiant the lake will look , and wanna know what else is cool?", Jack then turned to Peter, "I can fly! you see?" and Peter jumped into the air so he could fly around and make various spins around the room, Jack however wasn't actually that impressed as most of the others might have been.

"Yeah, welcome to the party" then said as he flied up into the air too, Pan cocked an eyebrow with a smile at that, "Wanna race?"

"Heh, well, if you really wanna lose, I'm game.", Peter Pan said in a cocky tone of voice.

"What makes you think you're not gonna lose?", Jack teased, both him and Pan getting ready for their race.

"Heh, well, I just have a feeling."

"Well, your feeling's gonna be wrong."

"Wanna bet?"

"Just shut up and race me.", and the two then began their face, flying through the mansion's halls in a test to see who was the best flyer. Of course both of them did various spins, flips, loops and other tricks just to show off, but in doing their race they knocked Chef down the stairs of the mansion and into a laundry hamper which Pan's shadow purposely pushed off into the washing machine for laughs. When Chef got out of it, his clothes became so tight that they eventualyl just popped off, and he let out a growl of annyoance. During this race, Danny and Jake were casually talking to eachother in the hallway just outside of Danny's room.

"Well, it sucks that we're not bunking together.", Danny then said to Jake.

"Yeah, definitely bites.", Jake replied, "But hey yo, at least we're not with our jerks."

"You got that right I guess.", Danny answered, "I just hope that when we start getting voted off they're not gonna be changing the room-mates or anything.", and Danny of course gulped at that statement, but Jake of course wasn't afraid of that happening.

"Relax, bro. Chill. I promise ya I DOUBT that'd ever happen. I mean come on, nothing humiliating's happened to us yet so far.", and as if on que Jack and Pan's racing hit them and the two blew by so fast that both Danny and Jake's pants fell right off and revealed their underwear. Brad and Dash of course, snickered and laughed at this upon seeing it, leaving the embarassed Danny and Jake just blushing and unsurprised.

"Awww man.", was all Jake said about this situation. Jack and Peter however, continued their race for a while more longer until finally they both reached the other end of the lake at the same time. However, their boyish prides were not going to allow either one to accept defeat.

"Well", Jack said, smirking as he leaned on his staff, "I win."

"Huh? No way!", Pan scoffed, "I win!"

"No, you're mistaken, "I reached the lake first!"

"No, I think I reached it first!"

"Well then, the only way to settle this is a race back, I guess."

"You're on!", just before they could begin a rematch race however, Chris' voice came from the speakers found all over the mansion, and he was of course, about to give everyone their first taste of what the show was actually going to be;

"Attention all contestants!", Chris said over the loudspeakers, "Please report to the large flying platform above the lake that just flew in silently for your first challenge of the series!", back in the mansion, a few of the contestants of course, were a bit nervous about this. Randy, Danny and Jake got together in the halls at this point while walking towards the location that Chris directed them to.

"So, what do you think the first challenge will be?", Randy then said to his two friends.

"Come on, dawg.", Jake assured them, "It's the first challenge, can't be that hard!", and soon enough all of the thirty boys were in their swimsuits, on the flying platform, with for some reason a large shadow swimming in the water. "That's not so bad. It's just a whale!", Jake then said, while all of the others were visibly scared or nervous, even the bullies, especially when the 'whale', revealed itself to be an enormous water dragon that could fire atomic ray beams from it's mouth. "Still, piece of cake!", and then the water dragon revealed that it actually had three heads instead of just one, "Um...still at least average challenge?", and then finally a school of sharks were revealed to be in the lake with the three-headed water dragon, "Awww man."

"Yeah, in this universe, it's just accepted that things like that exist.", Chris then said, stopping Zak from asking any question on the creature itself. And with that, the first part of the introduction to the new series was over. However, there was still of course, the second part. Which of course, would be the actual challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Crossed Fandoms:<strong>

_Total Drama_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_American Dragon: Jake Long_

_Rise of the Gaurdians_

_Disney's Peter Pan_

_Danny Phantom_

_Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja_

_Johnny Test_

_Xiaolin Showdown_

_Stoked_

_Teen Titans_

_Young Justice_

_Avatar: The Legend of Korra_

_Ben 10_

_DC Comics_

_Kingdom Hearts_

_Kid Icarus_

_Super Smash Bros. (Due to Kid Icarus)_

_The Secret Saturdays_

_OCs (Coby & Brandon)_

**_This series is also available on Y! Gallery, where some of it's humor may be more mature than this version. _**

**_Thanks to UnknownYaoi92 (who is on Y! Gallery) for helping me with writing this story._**


	2. All Boys, All the Time - Part 2

As part of the recap of the previous episode for this new current one, Chris Mclean, the host of the show, was standing on top of the mansion so that he could say that said recap; "Last time on Total Male Mansion", he opened up with, "We were introduced to the thirty all male contestants who will be battling to get the million or so dollar prize, and let me add it's probably one of the biggest rosters in television history! Not only do we got some of our veterans, but also have bullies, superheroes, video game characters, even some new faces. The teams are now formed and apparently alliances were made to get there, but everyone is getting ready for the first challenge! Though, well, haha, I doubt any of them would be willing to do it at all! Now you're probably asking about Josh; well, her's working with Blaineley now and he's having a blast; he was just exaggerating I guess, hehe" "But now that the challenge has started...who'll come on top, and who'll be back on the bus before the party begin, get ready to find out in TOTAL...MALE...MANSION!", and finally things went back to where the last episode, with all thirty contestants plus Chris and Chef standing on a flying platform above the lake, with a giant three-headed water dragon and a large school of sharks all below them inside the lake. Of course, only Chris was actually smiling. Coby and Scott were the most terrified of everyone, while everyone else was eitherm moderately scared or not amused at all. Or, attempted to look not amused when really they were scared beyond belief. Chris of course, used this oppurtunity to explain the challenge. "Alright, now, your first challenge, you will have to jump off of this platform into the lake below, so that you can swim in the lake to grab a squeaky bunny toy we put deep at the lake bottom. That Bunny toy must be brought back to the secret prize room of the mansion, and the winner gets to get their said prize when or if they win the challenge. Any questions?"

"Yeah", Zak then said, "So those things are supposed to be like, the hard part?"

"Exactly!", Chris replied, "But only if you dive outside of the safe zone!", he then pointed to a small circle buouys in the water, "That circle of buoys is the safe zone, it's tiny and compact but is where the bunny toy is. As long as you stay in there you're good."

"What's stopping those things from getting in there?", Zak then asked again.

"Uhhh", Chris then thought about how to answer, "A super powerful and invisible anti-matter forcefield.", everyone then looked at him with cocked eyerbows and un-convinced faces, "Well, fine, don't believe me! Now, I also would like you to think that it was supposed to be a giant octopus, but apparently because people are into tentacle rape porn and such for whatever reason, I had to switch because male rape is apparently only partially enjoyable so long as no actual gay people are involved. If there are, it's apparently considered a hate crime and I'd get sued for that. So I didn't want to take any chances."

"Male rape is enjoyable?", the purple wearing beast boy then said.

"Well, for certain people anyway.", Chris answered back, "Anyway, who's first to jump?", and of course, nobody at all replied to that. Not even the bullies wanted to go first. Especially when the water dragon let out it's demonic and loud roar.

**[CONFESSIONAL ]**

Jake - "What the hell does Chris think I am?! I'm the Amdrag not freakin' hercules! That thing is like the size of the mansion itself! And it's got THREE HEADS! I've NEVAH seen a dragon with three heads before!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Hey!", a now annoyed Chris then said, "Someone go first already! What, you all scared?"

"Ummm.", Coby then meakly said, "I have a problem...I...I can't swim."

"Well then!", Chris said, Coby now being right next him and he put a hand to his shoulder, "Perfectly understandable reason to be scared of this challenge!"

"Really?"

"Yep!", Chris then suddenly pushed Coby off of the platform and into the lake. "Perfect time to learn, cuz you're probably just lying to me.", Of course, Coby let out of a scream of complete and total terror as he soon splashed into the lake. He landed out of the safe zone but none of the sharks or the dragon went after him mainly cuz they were shocked at what Chris had just done, especially since well, Coby didn't even come back up to panic. Everyone looked at Chris with a greatly shocked look to their faces, and Duncan was the most shocked of them all, and his face as that was his cousin. "What? He was probably just lying anyway."

"No. He wasn't.", Duncan said back to him.

"How would you know?"

"I'M HIS FREAKIN' FAMILY."

"Well why didn't you teach him to swim?".

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Dash - "Man I like picking on dweebs and shit but THAT, THAT was just EVIL."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Coby couldn't just turn back now, he just kept falling deeper and deeper until arriving to the floor of the lake's safe zone. However, luckily for him, he found a long lost life jacket just in time and quickly put it on. Using the life jacket he began floating up to the surface, and soon he saw the bunny toys, there were actually many of them and not just one. He frantically took one without question it and then waited until he finally reached the surface, caughing up water. Duncan was relieved he was still alive. Coby then showed the toy.

"Who'd thunk it", mocked Chris evilly, everyone still angrily glaring at him, "He managed to get the bunny toy, it wasn't so hard, huh Coby?"

"I...I think that was mean." , Coby then said in response, he was not very loud in saying this though, and as such nobody on the platform heard him, and then Chef appeared with a boat, and an electric pole to keep the dragon at bay, to take him to shore safely.

**[CONFESSIONAL ]**

Coby- "This is what Duncan was warning me about!? If this is the first challenge, I just dread of the next ones *hyperventilating*. And as for Chris, I, well, I hope he gets what he deserves."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL ]**

Duncan- "Coby got a lucky shot and got the challenged clear, I'll give him kudos for that, but if he gets killed, Chris' head will roll. And then mine will too, cuz my Aunt would freakin' gut me like a fish!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"All righty", Chris then said to the others who were still glaring at him,"In order to make this quick, I'll name the next jumper; we've already seen the jump of someone from the Laughing Ducks, so let's get someone from the Squeaking Chipmunks, how about...Johnny!"

The flame haired boy was indeed startled by the sudden choice, but he had to show that he's not afraid. "So...getting the bunny toy and don't let them eat you, easy I guess" Johnny just couldn't turn back and dived into the lake, the problem is that he missed the safe area by a slim distance. Though that might have been because the left head of the dragon bluntly blew at Johnny before it dove into the water too. Everyone on the platform gasped, Chris though just laughed. Deep into the lake, he saw at the sharks looking at him with hungry eyes, and he swam to the safe zone; when the sharks stopped chasing him, he mocked the sharks and went to the floor of the safe zone just as the dragon's atomic breath was fired at him. It literally missed him by just a centimeter. He picked one of the bunny toys and went to the surface, with once more escaping the atomic ray breath by just one centimeter.

"I got the chew toy!", Johnny then announced, holding the toy up high.

"Really, you made it?", questioned Chris, "I was hoping you get a little shark bite at least, but what can you do?", Chef then went to pick up Johnny , using an electric stick again to keep the dragon from sinking his ship.

"That was easy, I was thinking that it'd be that difficul!.", said Johnny, but when one of the dragon's atomic blasts reached Johnny's hair, catching it on actual fire.

"Ah ah ah, put it out, put it out!" panicked Johnny as he swam around and around yet never thought to just dive under the water for some reason, and Chef put it out with an extinguisher once he got there.

"Ain't that ironic", commented Chef.

"Let's hope this butt-monkey shtick is temporal", then sighed Johnny.

"Now that's more like it!", Chris then commented, "Now, who's gonna be next? About you, Mr. Long?", and of course Jake gulped.

"Ah how about Brad?", Jake then suggested, "He's like bigger than I am!"

"What?!", Brad then said, "No! It'll be funnier for him to be attacked by those things!"

"But you might look um...um..."

"Look, I picked Jake and Jake is going!", Chris then said, "What I say goes because I am the host and it's in all of your contracts that you have to do what I say or face instant elimination!"

"Until the finale.", Duncan then mumbled under his breath.

"Now freakin' go!", Chris then kicked Jake right off the platform.

"THIS IS MESSED UP YO!", Jake screamed before splashing into the water, far outside of the safe zone. Danny and Randy became worried at that moment, Brad didn't seem to really care. Of course, he turned into his American Dragon form right upon hitting the water, and used his fearsome appearance to scare those pesky sharks from messing with him. However, that water dragon was a different story. Jake's fire breath was useless underwater, because of obvious reasons. He as such dodged the left and right head's ray beams and tried to swim around it, however, he didn't anticipate one thing; that the middle head was a female. Not only that, but it fell in love with him once it got a good look at him. It actually gave chase to Jake, who as afraid of them anyway. While the struggle went on underwater, Danny and Randy both looked down hoping their friend as alright.

"Um...why isn't he coming up?", Danny asked, worried.

"Aw come on! He can't be dead!"

"Well he might be.", Chris then teased, "I don't know. I'm just the host of this show.", Danny and Randy both glared at him in response.

"Exactly.", and then finally there was signs of bubbles, Danny and Randy were happy when they saw Jake in his human form actually being lifted by the dragon's hand and holding one of the bunny toys. Chris was highly confused. The center head had a the look that she was in-love as she and her technical brothers dropped Jake off on the shore. Those said other heads seemed a bit jealous or angry at him, of course. Jake waved goodbye to them and the middle head ande one of the hands do a twirling wave as they all went back into the water.

"Um, dude", Johnny said to Jake, "I think that they was eyeing you."

"Yeah...guess it couldn't keep it's eyes off me, heheh.", Jake replied with, showing off his own body.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jake - "Good thing that middle head happens to be a straight girl, yo! Or the Amdrag would've been toast! But uh...gonna have to let it down easy...I don't think the relationship could work out very much."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"OK, so after that monster-taming exhibition , let's go with another chipmunk, let's see...Corey, the wannabe rockstar!", Chris then announced, Corey gasped in offense rather than shock or terror.

"Wannabe?!", answered Corey "Wannabe my ass!"

"Yeah, you're right; Trent is the wannabe one!"

"Hey!", Trent then shouted back.

"Don't let him get through you, Trent; you're music's great!"

"No wait! I got it!", Chris then pondered, "Cody's the wannabe one!", Cody then became offended. Trent patted him on the back, however.

"Don't worry Cody", Trent assured him, "You are very good with the keyboard."

"Thanks, buddy."

"No problem."

"Wait! Hold on! Cody's the girl in boy's clothing, and Trent's the wannabe one!", Chris then laughed. Only the bullies like Dash, Bash, Brad and Duncan really laughed though, even the others who would've laughed thought that Chris had just overdone it with his talking. Trent and Cody just angrily scowled at him for his insults.

"Okay if I jump will you shut up?", Corey then said to him, "Getting sick of you calling us all wannabes."

**[CONFESSIONAL ]**

Corey- "I'm serious, I listened him singing some of my songs a cappella on his guitar and he's pretty good, probably I can invite him to one of our concerts after the contest ends."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that, Corey was on the edge of the platform and quickly dived, really just to shut Chris up with his growing to be quickly un-funny jokes, though centimeters away the safe zone, meaning Corey had to avoid the sharks and did sowith no problem, but the water dragon was the hard one to avoid; when the blue-haired boy found the bottom floor and took the bunny, one of the dragon's head looked at him and swam after him to bite him. Corey just swam to the shore from underwater at frantic speed, arriving where the rest of the jumpers were. Corey was laying on the floor when Johnny and Jake helped him back up while Cody was still sitting off to the side alone on a rock. Corey was laying on the floor gasping for air.

"A rockstar always manages to get a good entrance, am I right?", a panting Corey then said.

"Yeah, that was kinda pathetic...", commented Chris,"But I guess the next entry will not disappoint, am I right, Fenton?"

"Me?", Danny then gulped.

"Oh boy", said Randy, but Danny didn't hesitate on going to the edge of the platform and stretching for the jump, actually ready for it.

"Danny, you can't do this", warned Alden ,"May I remind you that there are sharks and a water dragon down there, with three heads!"

"If Jake could survive, I think I can" , Danny assured himself, "And besides, if I don't do this, Dash will call me 'chicken' for the rest of the game, so I'm not taking any chances."

"It's not worth it, Fen-Toad", mocked Dash in response, "You'll be the appetizer."

"You're right, I'm just an appetizer", Danny said as he then faced everyone "But you'll be the main dish."

"Hahaha", Brad then laughed at his rival Dash, "Burn! Baxter got own'd!"

"Shut up" snapped Dash angry, Danny just smirked and dived backwards at the lake, clearly falling out of the safety zone.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Randy- "Brucest. Reply. Evah!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Danny was now submerged in the water swimming to the bottom, but he had to avoid the sharks and the dragon; Danny wasn't too much of a swimmer, but he avoided the sharks as much as he could, but when he was cornered and being about to be shredded, Danny just turn invisible using his secret ghost/phantom powers, making the sharks swam away in confusion.

**[CONFESSIONAL ]**

Danny- "Well did you expect me to do something else? I survived worse on the Ghost Zone, and from what I heard, that'll be nothing compared to being at the centrifuge chamber."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Danny managed to get a bunny, while still being invisible, making the water dragon question itself and begin thinking it, the bunny itself, was an enemy. Danny turned around to look at the water dragon start growling and then that said dragon prepared to launch a blast at the bunny, Danny made an 'oh crap' face, but when the blast was launched, he and the toy became intangible and Danny was unharmed, he then swam upwards the surface and he showed himself holding the toy up and being in one piece. Of course, he turned back human before he got to the surface.

"He did it", Alden said up on the platform, "He really did it, he must be crazy or extremely lucky!" leaving everyone, especially Dash, wide-eyed. Chef went by to pick the raven-haired boy and went to the rest of the group that had already jumped.

"Danny, bro; you did it!", Jake excitedly greeted his partner with a hi-five.

"Another lucky one, I suppose" said Chris as he turned back to those who hadn't jumped yet, "Well, I just realized, we have so many of you guys that honestly, it'd be a REALLY long episode if we literally do this one by one. So as such, I call a montage!"

"Um", Duncan asked him, "How?"

"Like this!", and just that, the show had it's very first montage for the sole purpose of killing time. It was for the most part, only the boys who actually managed to land perfectly in the safe zone, primarily because Chris didn't feel those boys deserved to have long enough screentime in the actual challenge. Pit was shown first, obviously using the fact that he had wings to do a precision-based dive right into the safe zone. The sharks actually held up signs of the number 10 to grade his performance. Though the dragon held up a 9 instead. Then was Beast Boy coloured Purple, who upon hitting the water simply turned into a Orca and scared the sharks out of their minds, they all jumped onto the dragon for safety, preoccupying the dragon with prying them off while the green boy was able to grab a bunny toy and make it to shore before then turning back to human form. Beast Boy red, Cody and Raimundo were the most impressed by this of course. Beast Boy red followed soon after, doing a similar trick except turning into none other than a giant squid. The sharks weren't as scared this time and tried to fight back, as did the dragon which charged at the squid, but one good blast of black ink blinded them all and allowed the red suit wearing BB to turn into a small fish, grab a bunny toy, and jump up onto the shore before turning back into his monkey-boy form. He and his counterpart 'brother' high-fived once he was done. Following that, was Duncan. Duncan just bluntly fell into the safe zone and got his bunny toy all with a blank and unamused look to his face. Though Chris rolled his eyes, not convinced Duncan was actually a tough guy anymore. And then finally was Jack Frost, who, with his staff in hand, jumped, and literally froze the entire lake over except for the safe zone as soon as he toughed the water. Everyone watched in surprise and awe as he just bluntly walked over while whistling to the safe zone circle, jumped in, came back up with a bunny toy, and then whistled and walked back to the shore. Of course, Chris was annoyed and unamused with that. Once the dragon's atomic breath rays finally melted the lake back to being water again, Chris stopped this montage and took out his megaphone.

"Hey!", Chris then said to Jack from high up on the platform, "That wasn't how you do the challenge!"

"Um, I'm sorry, you didn't say it WASN'T against the rules.", Jack then smugly replied.

"He's right.", Chef then said to Chris while using the electric pole he had to keep the dragon at bay, "You did-", then finally the dragon used it's tale to slap the pole from Chef, grab it, and then snap it in half. Chef's eyes widened and he drove the boat frantically to shore. So fast, that he and the boat soon flew right into his trailer, destroying it completely.

"UGH", Chris then groaned, "Fine! I'll let it slide THIS time! But ONLY because you have massive fan following and if you went first off this show I'd probably literally be hunted down and murdered in the most violent way possible."

"Gotcha.", Jack then said while giving Chris a salute, though obviously he would be messing with Chris for many times to come.

"Heh", Duncan then said to himself, leaning on a tree nearby, "I might actually be able to tolerate that guy at least.

"Alright!", Chris then turned to the others who hadn't jumped yet, "Anyone wanna volunteer to go next?"

"I'll do it", said Dash "I'll show everyone how it's done"."

"No, you're not!", announced Brad, stepping up to be in Dash's face, "I'll show you how the Bradster does it!"

"You're wrong", Bash then got involved, "I'll show you losers how I do it!", And the three kept continuing their little fight, yet again; much to no one's surprise. While the brawl yet again, Raimundo just sighed and raised his hand preparing to jump.

"I'm glad to see some cooperation from you", Chris replied to Raimundo with.

"Yeah, I don't see too much problem with this, and just between me and you...I need my distance from these three."

"Good to know.", And Raimundo then jumped into the lake, although he did not get anywhere near the safe zone, but he did that on purpose, and then was trying to swim and avoid the sharks, luckily he arrived at the lot of the bunny toys and took one before any of the sharks could get him, but before he could go out unscathed, the dragon catch up with him, the Brazilian tried to tire the creature by using his wind powers to go faster than it could all around the lake, but with no use; so he decided to just go upwards and avoid being eaten. Rai soon jumped of the lake, but he was far from the shore's edge and with the dragon behind he had no choice but to;

"SHOKU GALAXY WIND!", All of the sudden, an air current that Raimundo summoned made him fly to the edge, and crash land on the land. He soon got up though and standed on his two feet, shaking some of the water off of his smooth and beautiful latin body. It was as if the camera purposely soomed in just to show off his body for the audience and such. All of the others except those on the platform far out of his view and Duncan and Jack who were keeping to themselves were clearly attracted to him.

"Now that's an entrance I can get behind" commented Corey, but the first step Raimundo gave, left him exhausted and he slumped into the ground, feeling something warm and fuzzy come up to him soon afterwards;

"That's funny, I don't remember the grass being so wooly", then he found out that the beast boys had turned into bear cubs to warm him up, Raimundo just shrugged it off and rested there for awhile.

"Alright!", Chris then said to everyone else still on the platform, "Here's the deal! Since we have so many of you guys left, how about we just do two at a time or so so that we can get this all over with quicker. Ben then raised his hand, "And if there is not enough to do that whoever is the last one left will go by themselves. Also, yes, they must be of the same team. NOW, I will decide who is teamed up for this! Cody is with Brad, Ty goes with Ben, Pan goes with Zak, Xandir goes with Alden, for the Chipmunks Brandon goes with Reef, Randy goes with Scott, Bash goes with Dash and Mike goes with Sora, Mako and Bolin you two go together too, Trent you can go by yourself."

"WHAT?!", Dash and Bash both exclaimed in anger at Chris over being paired together.

"What?", Chris replied with a laugh, "Fighting equals drama and ratings! Oh and Pan and Zak you two go up next!", Pan and Zak both became a bit nervous at that moment.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Zak - "If I happen to die from this challenge, I just want mom, uncle doyle and dad to know I love them all, that I want all my stuff to go to Fiskerton, and Zon and Komodo to share my college fund

money."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well, here goes nothing.", Zak then said, looking over the edge of the platform, "Are you SURE none of us can reject to doing this at all?"

"Nope!", Chris said with an evil smile, "No rejections at all! You HAVE to do this! No choice!"

"But you let people reject to doing the first challenge of Total Drama Island.", Trent then pointed out, "You just gave them a chicken hat for it."

"Yeah!", Cody added, "Why can't we refuse to do this one?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!", Chris exclaimed back at them, "AND WHAT I SAY GOES! AND I SAY NO REFUSALS!", and then Chris literally shoved both Zak and Peter Pan off of the platform in what seemed to be actual anger, "Ahem. Sorry about that. Just don't question me anymore. Ever. Question me and you will be instantly eliminated unless you are a massive fangirl or fanboy icon that eliminating you early would make me liable to be violently murdered by fans."

"Well I'm sure I'm one of those.", Reef then vainly said.

"Actually, not really.", Chris answered, Reef then pouted. Focus then went back to Zak and Pan, Zak falling to the water while Pan was just sitting indian style wall purposely floating downward alongside Zak. Zak of course, was screaming in terror as he fell towards sharks that held out their hungry mouths waiting for the two to fall into them. However, soon enough Pan grabbed Zak's arm and stopped both of them before they could reach the sharks.

"Woah!", Zak said, kicking his legs as he gradually stopped moving, "Uh, wow, thanks."

"It's no problem.", Pan answered, "Just don't make us fall.", and Pan then flew himself and Zak over the safe zone, wherePan did dropped Zak into the water and waited sitting on bouy while Zak got two bunny toys, swam back up, tossed one to Pan and kept the other for himself. "What? I'm not much of a swimmer.", was all Pan said to the camera during all of this. Pan then lifted Zak back up into the air and carried him to the shore where they both stood proudly on the shore holding their bunny toys they had gotten.

"Well that was boring.", Chris said in an unamused tone, "Which one of you wants to go next?"

"We're next." said Brad immediately in response, holding Cody's hand up and raising his own hand too, "I'll show all of you losers how it's done."

"Don't think you'll get the prize, Mortonto", Dash barked at him wih, "You're gonna lose."

"Up yours" said Brad as he fliped the middle finger to Dash.

"Hah! Baxter got burned!" mocked Bash.

"Knock it off" shouted back Dash. A worried Cody then tried to put his own sense into this as Brad got ready for the jump while forcibly holding onto Cody's wrist;

"Wait, can we consider these for a mo-AAAAH!" , But it was too late, Morton and Cody already jumped to the lake, but sadly they were far from the safe zone. Brad still hedld the arm of the geek as they swam to the safe zone, but when the sharks and the dragon appeared, Brad's cowardice kicked in, swimming around in fear. With the predators giving the attention to the jock and the geek conveniently being ignored; Cody just swam to the safe zone and managed to get a bunny toy, but before he could get to the surface, he saw that Brad was getting exhausted and soon lost that he'll drown, Cody decided to take two other bunny toys and swam to where Brad was lying and took him over his shoulders before swimming upwards and to the surface, he threw that second bunny toy to the monsters so that they would attack that instead of them. Cody gasped for the air, but the blonde wasn't reacting. Chef took them to the shore using this time a simple row canoe and Cody dragged Brad onto shore. The others on the shore watched in surprise and some of them a bit worry despite Brad being one of the three bully jocks. Even Jake was a bit worried.

"Hold it, everyone" said Cody "I learned CPR on the scouts", Cody listened if there was a heartbeat and started to push on Brad's chest, he was hoping to get him to breathe; not too much later; the blonde started coughing and belching up water; he had regained consciousness.

"What?" then he looked to the brown haired boy sitting above him, "What's going on?! Did I win?!"

"We don't know yet" said Cody holding the bunny toys and after some seconds, Brad finally realized something;

"Wait...you saved my life."

"Just thank God I didn't give you the kiss of life."

"But...but you're a geek, a loser...this is so humiliating", Brad then moped, feeling as he said, humiliated.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I saved your life" said Cody in a decided tone of voice, "We're roommates and we're on the same team, and we have to trust each other if one of us is going to win, and I risked mine to save yours, so a 'thank you' will be more than enough."

"HEY!" the blonde jock barked, but he later muttered ,"You have guts" he then stoodd up and said "Thank you, Codester; I owe you one" ,and he walked far from him, Cody just sighed and looked at Jake and Danny looking at the event, Jake just smiled and give a surprising thumbs up to Cody.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jake- "OK, I'll admit; I'll do the same if I was on Cody's place...just don't tell Brad this."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody- "I don't know what came over me, I knew that I have to save him...even if we're as different as sun and rain."

**[THIRD CONFESSIONAL]**

Brad- "I can't believe I owe my life to a nerd, Dad will be really disappointed...but...I guess, I'll not win if I'm not alive."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"A close death fake-out and an unlikely alliance, I'm liking these so far", commented Chris, "This can get only better from here, Randy and Scott; are you ready?!"

"WHAAAAT?!", shouted Scott.

"What the juice?", questioned Randy.

"Nononononono, I can't jump down there, that's impossible", panicked Scott trying to back off.

"Still afraid of sharks?", said Chris wickedly, "I think it's finally time you face your fears.", Scott just kept trembling and Randy took his hand saying "Come on, we don't have a choice" and both were on the edge of the platform, Randy just dived shouting "JERONIMO!", but Scott was left behind, but Chris soon pushed him and sent himn falling faster than Randy was.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Randy- "I'm still trying to figure out if ninjas can fight underwater...just saying."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Randy managed to jump right into the safe zone, but Scott just did in the near of it; and just like Brad, he was swimming in fear, especially for the sharks. He got cornered by the sharks, and soon he was shaking with his eyes closed. Little did he knew, three ninja balls appeared and exploded into a blob of ink, and Scott got dragged out of danger. The sharks got confused, but the water dragon just shoot it's blast into the ink, causing an explosion underwater, leaving everyone amazed and Chris smirking wearing sunglasses as the water splashed onto him and everyone else on the platform. Only then did Randy and Scott got to the shore with their bunny toys falling from the sky into their hands. Notable now that it was briefly shown the dragon was now enjoying fish sticks underwater, the fish sticks being no doubt, the now fried up sharks. Each had enjoyed one fried shark stick.

"I'm gonna love this new show!", Chris then commented. Scott and Randy then stood up on the shore, with Scott very relieved to be alive;

"We did it, we've survived!", Scott exclaimed with that sense of relief.

"Yep", replied Randy "Though with some burn marks" and after a while, Randy says "You can go to the bathroom" and he gave his bunny toy so Scott can freely go to the bathroom, assuming he had to go from all that fear he had.

"Yo, Randy" greeted Jake, Danny standing next to him.

"Hey guys" replied Randy, going over to Jake and Danny.

"That was pretty cool" said Danny ,"What did you do?"

"Nothing much, just used some of my skills on swimming to survive and help Scott out.", they both -Jake and Danny- looked at each other, then back at Randy, and Danny thensaid "Randy?"

"All right, all right." and then Randy called for a private conference; "I used some of my Ninja Ink Balls to distract them" says Randy "I didn't count that the ink was flammable, how did you guys do it'?"

"Nothing much, just made a disappearing act and a phasing to avoid being eaten." explained Danny.

"I guess I made the female head fall for my dragon charms", proudly explained Jake ,"I don't blame her, I'm a sexy lizard."

"Yeah right", joked Danny, and the boys continued on to playfully fight with eachother.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Danny- "Yeah, we've forgot to mention. We know each other's secret powers and identities...Hey, super teens with secret powers like us have to stick together. The Beast Boys could probably join us but, well, they have more open powers."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Whew!", said Chris, "That was a blast, pun completely intended, now for the next victims..I mean jumpers?", and of course nobody at all replied to him about that, as nobody wanted to jump next. Chris grew annoyed with this, "HEY! I SAID WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT? Are you thinking about QUESTIONING me?", still though, nobody said anything in response at all, "I'll give you all 3 seconds-"

"WE'RE GOING NEXT!", Dash and Brad then both shouted at the same, stepping up to jump at the edge, however as they did so, they actually knocked Chris over to the edge, and when the two jumped, one of Bash's arms was held out and as such did the final blow to Chris and left him hanging over the edge using just one hand as Dash and Bash managed to fall into the water just outside of the safe zone. Chris was actually happy they didn't get a perfect landing into that zone.

"GOOD!", Chris said, still dangling over the edge, "I HOPE YOU GET EATEN BY THAT STUPID DRAGON!", and of course, the dragon heard that insult, and came up, spitting it's fish stick out of all three heads and cracking his fists as it looked with all three heads at Chris, everyone on the platform panicked, but none more so than Chris himself, "Oh shit." was Chris' only remark before the dragon let loose blasts from all three heads all at him. Luckily for Chris he let go of the platform at the last second, except it still meant the platform was hit directly and exploded into pieces, sending all of those still standing on it down into the lake just as Dash and Brad got onto the shore holding their bunny toys. Once everyone that didn't jump yet resurfaced, Chris appeared on the shore, everyone being unhappy that the dragon didn't let him have it and that he was perfectly unharmed.

"Well, since THAT happened.", Chris called out to them all, "For the rest of the challenge it's a free for all, hurry up, grab your bunny toys, and make it back to shore!"

"B-b-but what about that dragon!?", Reef then panicked, "What about that dragon?!"

"Don't worry.", Xandir then said to him, "I'm a video game hero and I'll protect you if it attacks!"

"Um, do you have a bazooka with you?"

"Um, well, no."

"Then we're doomed!"

"JUST GO ALREADY!", Chris then yelled at all of them with a megaphone.

And so, the last part of the challenge begun as a race to get the bunny toys first: Bash and Dash of course were racing each other trying to get their toy first; pushing each other trying to beat the other one. Xandir on the other hand, he was guiding Alden and wielding his sword, Ty and Reef following not far behind for protection. Sora was the first on grabbing one of the bunny toys, but on his way, the dragon appeared and wanted Sora for lunch. Sora didn't hesitate and took out his keyblade weapon to fight the three-headed dragon. The rest looked at the battle and kept going, knowing and/or hoping (mostly hoping) that Sora will distract the creature. Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin took their bunny toys and decided to get out as quick as they possibly could, Bolin stomped the ground and a portion of the ocean floor acted like an elevator and got them both onto the shore.

"Nice going, bro!", said Mako as the two fist bumped.

"What would you do without me?" responded Bolin with a smile. Meanwhile, Trent decided to sneak around and take the bunny toy, but was caught by one of the dragon's heads; but an anglerfish creature managed to stop the dragon's head and also scare it into cowering back to the female head, and the anglerfish-like-creature then took Trent to the surface, Trent noticed the anglerfish holding a bunny toy, so he quickly deduces that it was one of the contestants; valuing his life he rode the anglerfish to safety on the shore, and the anglerfish turned back into Ben.

"Woah", said a surprised and amazed Trent.

"I know", said Ben, "And that was just the tip of the iceberg!", While that's going on, Xandir was trying to swim upwards with the group he led while defending them from the dragon's rays using the sword; after a while Xandir, Alden, Ty and Reef went back to the shore, all relieved to finally be safe from the dragon.

"Tell me something?", asked Alden, "You did that on your former reality show?"

"Not really", commented Xandir, "I did that on my video game, though the water mechanics still don't work."

"They never work", replied Ty bluntly. The next ones to arrive on the shore with bunny toys were Bash and Dash;

"Ha! Beat it, Daddy's boy", mocked Dash "You got last!"

"No, idiot, you got last!"

"I'm pretty sure YOU got last!"

"None of you got last!", exclaimed Chris, breaking the argument, "Mike and Sora didn't appear yet!",

"What?!", both Bash and Dash exclaimed at the same time. Then Mike appeared running for his life from the water, but tripping on a rockwith his bunny toy; the dragon emerged for the water, but on the top of the center/female head, Sora was fighting the dragon's other heads while holding a bunny toy, he was swash buckling with his Keyblade and he managed to give a blow to render the left head unconscious, then Sora jumped to the shore with a perfect landing while the other two were clapping. When the dragon was done it let out a blast though, only it hit Chef instead of Sora because Sora had bowed. As such, Chef was left with burn ashes all over him and then fell on the ground with one little puff, he was still alive though. The dragon then went back into the water as the clapping of the many other contestants on the shore was heard.

"You better not have killed him, her, um it!" said Chris "We spend A-LOT of money breeding that dragon! Had to take out a loan from that rich hedgehog dude who lives 10 miles to the north of here."

"No, I just knock him out", replied Sora. Mike was then cclapping for him and giggling at the exhibition;

"That was amazing Sora, I really wished that we could've jumped together!"

"Yeah, me too" said Sora "Accidents happen, but let's see if we can team up together next time", and he shokk hands with Mike, but Sora noticed something wrong. Mike just went with the rest, leaving Sora as Pit looked at him.

"Is everything right Sora?" questioned the angel to the keyblade owner.

"Yeah...it's just, there's something about Mike that...just doesn't feel right."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Sora- "It's just feels like...his heart is drowned on darkness, is Mike hiding something from us?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Very well, we've been in for a thrill ride, aren't we?" said Chris to the guys who all of them got their bunny toys by now, "But the challenge is far from over, we've still need to know who got the winner doll...now let's go back inside, shall we?", and then Chris had led all of them to a room in the house where it was just a large hallway with a red carpet down the middle and a big giant door at the end. "This the Prize Hall, and that is the Prize Door! Behind it, is the Prize Room! All sorts of random prizes from the homoerotic sex toys to video games to action figures to dolls to carnival prizes to arcade prizes to even clothing pieces are all found in there! To win a prize you must win a challenge though! Now, all the toy bunnies you guys got belong in the Prize one. But only one of them is THE prize bunny toy that will win you the victory! You will get to keep the bunny AND pick out a new prize too! Now, who's up first."

"ME!", Dash then exclaimed, stepping right up gripping his bunny toy tightly, making it squeak.

"Alright!", Chris then clapped, "Toy inspector Chef!", and then Chef, dressed as if he were Willy Wonka, arrived with a poof of smoke. Though a trap door was actually involved in his appearance. Dash shoved the Bunny Toy into Chef's hands and was very full of himself and looked over to Brad and Bash with a mocking look to his face.

"I bet I have the winning toy, don't I?"

"Actually.", Chef then said, "You don't!"

"Huh?!"

"THIS toy was made in China!", Chef explained, "The winning toy, was made in Canada!", Chef then tossed the Bunny toy Dash had gotten away into a room to the east that said 'Made in China Prize Room' instead. All of the others then examined their toy's tags, and Zak, Johnny, Brandon, Reef, Trent, Sora and Mike tossed their toys to that room too upon seeing they were made in China aswell. The others got a bit happier though, and Brad and Bash laughed at Dash's failure. "NEXT!"

"Me!", Brad then strutted up, "I bet I have the winner, huh? The bradster ALWAYS makes the win-"

"NOPE!", Chef then called out, "This toy isn't a toy at all! It's actually a piece of coral shaped like a rabbit!", and Chef dropped it on the ground, it made the sound of a rock hitting the floor and cracked, revealing it's true nature as coral. Brad growled in anger and angrily stormed back to where he was standing before, leaving Dash and Bash to snicker at his failure.

"Saved by a nerd and STILL a loser.", Bash then mocked.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you're the winner?", Brad replied.

"Watch me!", Bash then walked up, shoving his toy to Chef, and leaning over as if he knew he was the winner. "I'll be taking that prize now if ya don't mind."

"You ain't takin' any damn prize!", Chef replied, "This isn't a toy either! It's a baby carnivourous jacklelope!"

"It's a wha-", and then the bunny toy revealed it's true nature, it was a ravinous creature with sharp teeth, it's pink fur suddenly ruffled and messy, cute yet evil looking eyes and it growled at Bash angrily. Bash's eyes widened as he soon was running in terror from the now suddenly vicious looking bunny like creature. Randy was enjoying this alongside Brad and Dash, some of the others too actually. The creature was so small, yet made Bash so terrified.

"NEXT!"

"I believe it's mine" said Corey proudly showing his bunny to Chef, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...I can't wait!", but he had sad news for him;

"I'm sorry, but this is not even a stuffed doll, is a chocolate bunny" and tje unwrapped it to unveil the chocolate bunny inside the pink wrapper. It was a mircale the thing had survived it's time of being underwater for so long.

"Aw" says Corey in disappointment, but then he said after some though, "Does that mean I can eat it?"

Chef just sighed and said, "Yes."

"Sweet!" Corey then took the chocolate bunny and ate it with a few munches while going back with the rest.

"NEXT!", Danny then decided to take the bunny he got and showed him to chef, Danny was nervous hoping he gets the prize;

"Nope, not this one...this doll's china."

"Another one?! But that one doesn't even have a 'made in china' tag!"

"No...I mean it's a china bunny, and apparently worth a big cash!", Chef then took the bunny for himself instead of handing it back to Danny or throwing it away, "I'll take this...just, to make sure doesn't break.", he then stuffed it into his pocket.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Danny- "Yeah right, because it values more in one piece."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"NEXT!", Jake then showed his bunny to chef, then Chef listens to a strange sound from it, "It's not this one.", and then he handed it back to Jake.

"What? Awww man, I'm sure I was getting this one!"

"Yeah, but I don't remember the real bunny toy ticking."

"Oh, I see...TICKING?!" and then Jake threw the bunny bomb to Brad accidentally, freaking Brad out,

"Are you nuts!? Trying to kill me?!" and he then gave the bomb to Dash, then he shoved it to Cody and so subsequently it got passed around by basically everyone until Peter grabbed it and threw it like a baseball to Jack, who used his cane to throw it out into the air where it then exploded at last. Chef had this to say;

"Well that was a blast, but that bunny was just a dud, NEXT!"

"I hope mine's it!", Randy then said, giving his Bunny kindly to Chef. Chef only looked at it three seconds when he saw it was not pink, but was white. It had what looked like a black suit on, and had no mouth or eyes designed onto it, this leaving it's face pure white. It also had a name tag on the suit that read 'Slenderbunny'. Chef almost trembled with fear, making everyone seem a bit nervous.

"This isn't the toy bunny we want..."

"Oh.", Randy then sighed, "But...um, why is it so scary?"

"IT'S SLENDERMAN'S TOY BUNNY!" Chef then said, and just at that very second the door to the Prize Hall swung open, everyone became freaked out as through what looked like deep fog with indoor lightning mixed with it, was Slenderman. He was a tall figure with a slender body, a black fancy suit, and a body that looked to be made of pure white cloth. He was said to capture and traumatize people, but now, he was only after one thing; his long lost toy bunny. Everyone was just frozen fear as Slender slowly walked down the hall, even Chris was frozen. All Slender did though, was go up to Chef, slowly take his bunny away from him, and then look at it. Only then did the dramatic music, fog and lightning go away because soon enough Slender hugged his bunny happily before continuing to skip back to where he came from while hugging it warmly in his hands.

"So all he wanted...was his toy bunny back.", Randy then commented, "Never would have EVER guessed that.", Chef then continued as if nothing scary even happened at all;

"Well he has it back now! NEXT!"

"Here's mine!", Pit then said, flying over to Chef and dropping his bunny into his hands, "Is it the right one?"

"Hell No!", Chef then said, "This thing is actually a backpack!", Chef then tossed the bunny back in Pit's face, Pit sighed and returned to where he was before while holding his backpack.

"NEXT!"

"How's about mine?", Bolin then said as he pulled out his bunny, Chef inspected it.

"Nope.", Chef explained, "It was made in Yukon, Canada! The winning one was made in Newfoundland, Canada."

"Let me guess.", Trent then said, "It was made in Chris' hometown too."

"Bingo!", and then everyone else once more checked their toys. Ty, Cody, Coby, Xandir, Duncan and both Beast Boys soon sighed as their toys weren't made in the Newfoundland province of Canada either.

"I believe is my turn now" said Mako, bringing his toy to chef and after checking it out, Chef just shook his head. "That's what I thought", replied Mako ",Then what's wrong with his bunny?"

"It's not even a bunny toy, it's a donkey toy!"

"That's just ridiculous!", Mako then became somewhat angry with this revelation.

"Well, ridiculous or not...NEXT!" said Chris, making Mako go back to his brother patting his shoulder. Then it was the turn of Peter Pan showing his bunny toy, to see if it was the one or not, hoping it was the one, but to no avail;

"Sorry pixie boy, not the one" answer Chief and then he managed to open the bunny's head to reveal... a golden ring.

"Huh", replied Peter, "That's a weird-looking thimble!"

"It ain't no thimble, is a wedding ring" Chef corrected and looked at the ring "And it has Chris' name engraved on it!"

"Give me that", Chris said as he swiftly took the ring back, "I...I don't know what is doing this on the bottom of that lake, let's just hope she's not

"Really, and you're gonna give that th-"

"It's none of your business, NEXT!"

"It's not that bad, just tell us who-"

"NEEXT!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Peter- "I'll never understand grown-ups."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I'll go up next.", Jack Frost then went up to give his bunny toy to Chef for inspection.

"Nope!", Chef then said, Jack wasn't surprised at all.

"What is it this time?"

"It's actually a cookie!", Chef then held it up and let the completely ruined and soggy cookie just fall to the ground, caused of course from being underwater for so long before being brought to the prize hall.

"Well gee, thanks for giving me that cookie.", was Jack's only sarcastic remark as he went back to where he was standing before.

"You're welcome!", Chef replied like a military sergeant, "NEXT!"

"Is this the one you're looking for?", Raimundo then said as he put his bunny toy down into Chef's hands, crossing his arms and smirking, believing he had got the one that was going to win.

"Hell NO it ain't!", Chef then said, "This think was made with silk filled with those hard bean things, the winning toy was made with soft normal plushie fabric and filled with cotton with a squeak box inside!"

"Of course it is.", Raimundo then returned to where he was standing with a grimacing look to his face.

"NEXT!"

"HERE'S the winning toy!", Ben then said as he walked up and handed Chef the toy. Chef however, had a different thing to say;

"NOPE!", and Ben was irititated, "This toy was made on April the second, 1991! The winning toy was made on July fourth, 1975!"

"So now we're specifying the DATE that thing was made on?!", Cody then exclaimed, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes!", Chef replied, "NEXT!"

"Here!", Scott then shoved his toy into Chef's hands, "What's the reason it's not the winning one THIS time?"

"Actually...", Chef then paused a bit, giving Scott some hope, but then, "It has beady eyes that are made of some plastic and can be technically pulled off, the WINNING toy has eyes that are sewn onto it and are actually part of the toy itself!", Scott almost wanted to blow a gasket after the hell went through to get that toy, but he calmed himself down, put on a fake smile, and walked back to where he came from. This of course, left Alden left. "NEXT!", Alden actually smiled, he thought he had the winning toy as he walked up to Chef and happily handed Chef the toy. He imagined what it would be like to be the winner of the first challenge.

"NOPE!"

"Huh?", Alden then said, everyone being surprised too, "But...I'm the only one left."

"Sorry, but this AIN'T the winning toy."

"Um...how?"

"BECAUSE, the winning toy comes with a removeable black top hat and matching tuxedo, this one comes with a white removeable hat and tuxedo! Therefore it is the WRONG BUNNY!"

"Well, who wins the challenge then?"

"NOBODY!", Chef exclaimed, making everyone even more angry.

"Yep!", Chris explained, "If one of you had gotten the right toy, you not only would have won the bunny toy which you do anyway if you want to, but you would've gotten a free pick at the prize room prizes AND immunity from being voted off tonight! But, since nobody won the challenge, you ALL can be voted off tonight by one of your peers! Yeah! That's right! On this show, it's one of your own people who gets to vote you off for whatever stupid, competitive, or even racist reason they may have! If they vote it, the vote counts! And once a vote is placed it CAN'T be undone no matter HOW regretted it is! And unlike Total Drama, you can even vote people off of the OTHER team!"

"Wait.", Cody then realized, "There's thirty of us, so that means you literally put one extra bunny toy JUST so that this would happen."

"Yep!", Chris then said, making everyone glare at him even more angrier, "Someone must have accidentally thrown the winning toy to the sharks or something.", Chris then mocked Cody deliberately, making Cody realize the toy he threw to the sharks to save Brad was actually the winning Toy that would've gotten him or Brad to be the winner of the challenge. "But, we'll never know! Either way, no more bunny toys are in the lake. SO! All of you, cast in your votes in the confessional which doubles as the ballot box, and I'll introduce you to how we handle elimination here!"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 1]**

Dash - "Bash. He ruined my perfect jump!"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 2]**

Bash - "Dash. He ruined MY perfect jump!"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 3]**

Brad - "Wish I could vote TWO idiots off at once...can I?"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 4]**

Cody - "Brad told me to vote either Bash or Dash...um...well, I don't know which to pick! Did I mention I'm not well under pressure?!", he then starts panicking over which one to pick and worrying what will happen to him if he picks someone who ends up being the wrong choice and makes Brad pissed or worse.

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 5]**

Randy - "Bash. Do I even need a reason?"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 6]**

Danny - "Dash. I shouldn't need a reason at all."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 7]**

Jake - "That dumb jerk Brad. The Amdrag don't need no reason for his vote, yo!"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 8]**

Brandon - "Awww, I can't vote anyone off! They're all so hot here! Um...I'll vote myself off because that's all I can think to do!"

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 9]**

Duncan - "If anyone votes ME off they're dead. DEAD! As for me, hard to really say. Wish I could vote Chris off to be honest. But I've always wished for that really. I'm gonna go with Mike. I don't trust him that Mal's gone."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 10]**

Coby - "Duncan told me to vote Mike off because Mal might still be there. Since he's the only person I actually know outside this show, I'm gonna go with his voice."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 11 & 12]**

The two beast boys are together in one confessional

Red - "Okay so we got this idea! From now one I'll be going by Logan.

Purple - "And I'll be going by Garfield!"

Red - "What about who we'll be voting off?"

Purple - "Um...how about that Mike dude? I got a bad feeling about him."

Red - "Heh, well, when you have a bad feeling it's either something inside you or it's pure evil."

Purple - "Haha, exactly. But, he is a pretty nice guy too."

Red - "We should think this through first."

Purple - "Yeah."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 13]**

Raimundo - "Well, our host is a self-centered jackass who nearly drowned someone who's gay right after talking about hate crimes and such, and nearly got everyone killed by a massive water dragon...and I'm supposed to want to vote off one of my fellow contestants? I will need plenty of time to think over all of my options."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 14]**

Ty - "It's gonna be one of those jocks. I will not be able to take them fighting all the time.", stamps a pic of either Brad, Dash or Bash. Unseen which one.

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 15]**

Peter Pan - "To be honest I think the person who leaves tonight is actually gonna be luckier than us who stay."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 16]**

Jack Frost - "You should thank me for voting you to be honest. This place got horrible REAL fast.", he then stamped the pic of whoever he voted for.

**[CONFESSIONALS/VOTING PROCESS ENDS]**

Following that, all of the contestants plus Chris and Chef were gathered at the dining table. The Chipmunks were on one side, and the ducks were on the other. Chris sat at the head of the table with the results of the ballot in his hands and Chef standing off to his side. Chef and Chris and evil look to their faces as they grinned with anticipation waiting to reveal who was eliminated and also to reveal the voting results aswell as explain how elimination itself works.

"Alright!", Chris then said to all of them, "So we are all gathered here today, to discuss who has been voted off by their fellow housemates to leave this show! But first I'll explain how elimination works. First, I will go over the votes while we all sit here at this table of elimination, those who are safe from elimination get a free slice of bacon, the bacon of safety. The person eliminated gets the rotten apple of failure. Then, the person who is eliminatedm must leave the mansion through the swirling vortex of loserdom where they will be transported to a run-down summer camp called Pahiketew Island."

"Don't we usually get sent somewhere, better?", Duncan then asked.

"Yes", Chris replied, "But this place is unable to really be matched so...we reversed it for this show.", Chris then continued, "Anyway, I will call out the names now. The following names I call out are those safe from elimination! I will try to do this as quick as I possibly can because we have a big crowd for these first few episodes.", he then cleared his throat, "Raimundo, you're safe.", Chef then tossed Raimundo his piece of bacon, "Beast Boy Red AND Beast Boy Purple, you two are both safe too.", and then they were tossed their pieces of Bacon.

"Um...we're vegetarians.", Garfield then said, with Logan nodding.

"You don't HAVE to eat it.", Chris then said to them, "You can give the pig it came from a funeral in the yard once we're done.", Garfield and Logan cocked eyebrows at that, unsure whether to agree with that or to treat it as some type of insult. "ANYWAY, the others who are safe include Jack, Peter, Alden, Trent, Scott, Coby, Cody, Xandir, Reef, Ty, Zak, Johnny, Corey, Pit, Sora, Randy, Jake and Danny!", and of course as he went over their names they were all tossed slices of bacon.

"Cool.", was all Danny said as he smiled and looked at the bacon he recieved.

"Mako and Bolin, both of you are safe too!", and they were both handed slices of bacon too. "Ben Tennyson", Ben was then tossed his bacon, "AND Duncan aka Bad Boy turned soft, you-"

"I'm NOT soft!", Duncan then got up and forcibly took the bacon from chef, "GOT IT.", he of course was looking right at Chris.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Just trying to be entertaining for the audience!", Chris replied, "People love hosts like me!"

"People that aren't us.", Johnny then whispered to Zak with, Zak and Johnny enjoyed some snickering with eachother then.

"What was that?!", Chris then looked at both of them, they both gave him cheeky grins to act as if they were innocent, "What I thought. ANYWHO. The next person that is safe, is Brandon. Despite getting one vote against you for some reason."

"Yay!", Brandon then shouted and a piece of bacon landed perfectly in his mouth for him to begin chewing on. This left Brad, Dash, Mike and Bash left. Obviously this is where things started getting tense between the four of them all. Though Mike just acted like he didn't care at all that he was this close to being eliminated first off the show and being 30th place. The other three though, did.

"The next two safe out of the bottom four are...", and Chris purposely had a long pause until he finally revealed it, "Brad and Dash both!", Brad and Dash both then recieved their bacon pieces, Bash growled in anger though, but he was actually hopeful once he saw the only other person who didn't get a bacon piece except for him. He was sure that he was going to be out-ranking Mike, because he was such a scrawny person compared to him. Mike however, didn't seem to care at all. Infact, he suddenly had dark circles beneath his eyes for some reason, and had an almost evil look to him as he looked at his fellow bottom-twoer. "Now! We are the final two! Bash, and Mike! Who will go home? Who will stay here? The answer, when we come back from these messages!", and then everyone groaned as a commercial popped up.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

* the screen is literally pure blackness *

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"It's amazing what people will say on television for a paycheck!", Chris said with a laugh, "Now yeah, back to the elimination ceremony, the person who is staying here out of Mike and Bash is...", and then finally came the moment of truth. Jake, Randy and Danny aswell as Brad, Bash and Dash watched all in anticipation at who was going to be eliminated. The one most worried though was Bash, because he saw how confident Mike seemed and the sudden evil look to him freaked bash out a bit. In the end, though, after about ten minutes of a pause, literally, Chris finally revealed it just as the dramatic music ended, "Mike."

"Awesome!", Mike then said as he got his piece of bacon, suddenly looking like his usual self again.

"WHAT?!", Bash angrily exclaimed, "ME? FIRST OFF? WHAT?!"

"Hahaha!", Dash laughed, "LOSER! You're the FIRST LOSER TOO! Not JUST a loser, but the FIRST loser!"

"Shut the hell up!", Bash replied.

"Haha.", Brad also mocked, "Being saved by a nerd isn't nearly as humiliating than being the first one kicked off!"

"Okay look just fucking go already.", Chris replied, "That commercial took up so much time and I really have to finish this episode already."

"NO!", Bash exclaimed, "I AM NOT LEAVING FIRST!", and in the very next shot Chef had thrown him right into the swirling vortex of failure to be sent to where the losers went; that summer camp pahiketew island. Back in the mansion universe, Chef went over to his trailer as Chris then signed off the episode,

"Well that was interesting, SO! Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will stay safe? Is there any truth to what that asshole said in that commercial? Was he even forshadowing the next episode at all? Will we finally get a true antagonist? Find out! Next time, on, TOTAL, MALE, MANSION!", and with that the episode closed out to go to the credits. Ending this episode and making way for the next one.


	3. The Tentament

Following last episode, Chris was once more standing on top of the mansion to recap the previous episode, "Last time on Total Male Mansion, the thirty contestants have went into an 'herculean' odyssey of getting a bunny plush from the bottom of the lake, sounded easy enough? Well, do it while a school of sharks and a three-headed water dragon tries to eat you! While some of them did it with a breeze, or by freezing the whole lake itself, some of them almost died...I'm looking at you, Morton. But at the end of the day, nobody won because none of them got the right plush. And in the elimination ceremony, Bash Johnson kickstarted the parade of failure and went right into the vortex of losers. The only downside of this is that some of his step daddy's lawyers want my neck, but...the chance of failing was on the contract, so they can't blame us. But the REAL question is who'll be the next one to fail, and the other REAL question is who'll be the first true winner? Or how about the true Villain?", he then winked to the camera with a smirk to his face, "Find out on tonight on TOTAL! MALE! MANSION!", and following that came the intro, after which came a commercial.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

There was a random black bird sitting on a branch of a dead tree, it looked around before turning to the camera.

Bird - "GO TO HELL AND BURN! Oh, and buy free sex dolls at sex-R-Us!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, the actual episode began. This episode began with a few of the contestants just sitting around in the main living room enjoying a boring early morning. The contestants being bored and watching television of course were Johnny, Zak, Danny, Randy and Jake. While they were watching typical cartoon shows, most of them being very innappropriate for children. Meanwhile, the two beast boys were enjoying the outdoor view of the rising sun, while Peter Pan and Jack Frost were also outdoors having yet another race against eachother to see who flew the best. However, the cameras actually focused on the boys watching television.

"I'm bored.", Johnny complained as the first line of the episode, "When is the next challenge gonna be?"

"You like doing those?", Danny then questioned.

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing but this all day."

"Actually", Zak replied, "I guess you're right now that I think about it."

"How about we find something else to do that's actually fun around here?"

"Sure."

"Hey!", Johnny then looked over at the others, "You guys wanna come with us and fun something else to do?"

"Nah.", Jake answered, "We're good.", Danny and Randy both nodded.

"Suit yourselves then.", and then both Johnny and Zak walked off together to find something else to do. This left Randy, Jake and Danny alone together in the brief hours or so before Chris would inform them all of the next challenge of the show.

Meanwhile, Coby decides to go to his roommates: The Beast Boys who were simply doing a random activity outside together that the camera had never shown.

"Hey guys", greeted Coby as he walked over to the two.

"Oh, morning Coby" replied both beast boys in unison.

"You got them ready?" asked Garfield.

"Yes", and Coby then revealed two tag name necklaces: one with the words "Logan" and "Garfield" on them: Logan got a red necklace and Garfield a purple one.

"I guess that'll erase the confusion if they want to direct to one of us, thanks a lot Coby", Logan responded.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Coby- "I really like having the Beast Boys as my roommates, I mean...they're really close and I came in good terms with them and it's really nice they made me feel comfortable to be around them!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Meanwhile, Zak and Johnny WERE on the kitchen serving breakfast which was just simple waffles with butter and syrup as they were trying to see what to do for the day.

"Wanna check out the gym after breakfast?" asked Zak.

"Nah, probably it's occupied by the meatheads trying to outdo each other on who can work-out better" replied Johnny ,"How about we play in the Computer room?"

"Online gaming? I think it's too early in the morning."

"Well, you can always catch a movie", answered Johnny mockingly while holding a copy of Flaming Raceway 2 for the PC.

"Wow!", exclaimed Zak "I always wanted to watch that movie, but they didn't let me!"

"Well...better late than never!", and the two snickered and went to the theater of the mansion giggling all the way. While they were doing that, the cameras focused on a different set of boys. More specifically, it focused on Danny, Jake and Randy while they were watching adult cartoon shows in the main living room of the mansion. Like Johnny and Zak before they left, the three were gradually becoming bored with what they were doing, since watching television and doing nothing else wasn't exactly a very productive thing to do, especially when the cartoons were just re-runs of episodes they had already seen.

"Alright, I'm gettin' tired of these re-runs!", Jake then commented while lounging on the couch, "When are they gonna play some new episodes?!"

"Well why don't we do something else?", Randy then asked to his friends, "It could be our last chance for today before the next challenge to do something together."

"What do you wanna do?", Danny then asked.

"I dunno. Anything but go to the gym though, knowing who'd be there."

"You got that right."

"Speakin of which.", Jake then stood up so he could adress his friends, "I think we need to form some kinda alliance."

"Alliance?", Randy then said.

"Yeah! Like, we all agree to vote someone off together instead of voting off our own enemies all the time! And we help eachother out in challenges and stuff."

"But", Randy then replied, "I'm not on the same time as you guys.", he of course, was sad about that.

"Well, we can still all vote together."

"Yeah!", Jake then patted Randy's back, "We'll just do that!"

"Well...I guess that could kind of work."

"So.", Danny then asked, "What do you think the next challenge will be?"

"Like I know!", Jake responded, "I don't-"

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS!", Chris' voice then said over the loudspeaker, "EVERYONE MEET ME AT THE BACKYARD RIGHT BEHIND THE MANSION SO I CAN EXPLAIN TO YOU THE TERRIFYING NEW CHALLENGE! PRONTO! NOW! NO USING YOUR SUPERPOWERS TO HIDE FROM ME OR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING IN A DOGHOUSE WITH A CHAIN TONIGHT!"

"Wouldn't hold me back.", Danny then joked, just before soon enough he and all of the other contestants were gathered infront of Chris right behind the mansion's backside. Chris had them separated via teams, while he stood beside a wooden door nobody ever saw before. A wooden door that led to a staircase leading down into the ground below the mansion. Chris of course, had a smile on his face as he explained the challenge.

"Housemates! You made it!", Chris said to them all, "Now, I won't waste your time. I will explain the new challenge now! This insant! No holding back! You see, when I sold all the handicap accessable ramps and elevators of this place, I discovered it actually had a basement! A HUGE basement, to be exact. A basement so large, it's practically it's own miniature town down there filled with creatures that would each make a pretty decent halloween themed movie out of just themselves alone! However, one thing I didn't count on, was that someone very special would get lost by falling down the now useless elevator shaft. Someone I loved with all my heart.", some of the contestants then got a little worried and thought it was a real person, "She was...my favourite Wonderwoman action figure.", and then everyone was completely just not surprised at all, some of the jocks and Duncan snickered a bit, "Hey! Don't laugh! Wonderwoman is bad ass! ANYWHO, she found her way falling down the elevator shaft and I need you to return her to me pronto so I can put her into her collector's item glass box where she belongs." Danny then opened his mouth,

"How could a doll-"

"ACTION FIGURE!"

"Action Figure...how could an action figure walk on it's own and fall down an elevator shaft...on it's own?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!", Chris sternly replied, "Remember what I said about questioning me!", Danny then remained silent, "Now you all will go in as a team together, and you must TRY to work together AS a team, but you don't have to. All I really care about is getting Wonderwoman back to be honest. Now watch out! There are terrifying creatures down there! Giant spiders, giant killer rabbits, giant snakes, giant lizards, tiny but flesh eating slugs, mutated velociraptor like chickens we call Velocichickens, and of course who could forget the various objects long lost by the people who used to live here before I bought out the place."

"Wait...what?", Johnny then asked.

"Velocichickens?", Ben questioned, "How would chickens get like that from just being in a basement?"

"I don't know.", and of course the cameras then showed just to the audience a flashback clip;

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Chris and Chef are in hazmat suits dumping gallon upon gallon of toxic waste down the elevator shaft.

Chris - "Well, this is the last of the toxic waste from revenge of the island!"

Chef - "Remind me again why we are dumping toxic waste down the elevator shaft of all places?"

Chris - *is holding the wonderwoman doll* "Because! It's the only place I can put this stuff in! Not like anything lives down there or anything!", Chef then accidentally turns around and knocks the doll down the elevator shaft. Chris gasps, "WONDERWOMAN!"

*the footage follows the doll all the way to it falling head first into the dumped puddle of toxic waste, which is then shown being fed upon by chickens long since abandoned. Once a rooster finishes it's drink, it immediately mutates to be the size of a velociraptor, grow the infamous claw foot, and gorw sharp razor-like teeth. It let out a horrible call as it's female hens mutated aswell after it.*

_**[FLASHBACK ENDS ]**_

"Yeah", Chris continued, "No idea. Just get in the damn basement already and find that action figure."

"Doll.", Duncan purposely mocked.

"ACTION FIGURE!", Chris yelled back as all of the contestants went on with the challenge and reluctantly walked into the dark and scary basement, with the door being held open by Chef. "OH YEAH! YOU WILL HAVE TO CLIMB UP THE ELEVATOR SHAFT TO GET OUT BECAUSE THIS DOOR ONLY OPENS FROM THE OUTSIDE!", and of course Chef shut the door just before any of the contestants could get back out. And so the two teams were now in the abandoned basement; the basement was dark and barely lit as the only thing that was at least giving some light was the radioactive waste on the room. There as also a various assortment of boxes, radioactive barrels, ridiculously massive spider webs,long lost photos of various wealthy people and families, skeletons of long dead pets and other animals of said rich people, some plaques of animals that had been hunted years ago, and various other seemingly random and meaningless objects. Some of them were indeed set up like they were buildings in a town with treets and even rivers of the toxic waste. Some spiders had made webs that looked like bridges over the waste too. The group were also all now holding flashlights that were convienantly found on the ground as soon as Chris closed the door to light their ways and to find the do-I mean, action figure. The Squeaking Chipmunks went on one side and the Laughing Ducks on another. With the Chipmunks, which had gone to the right pathway while the Ducks had taken the left;

"Like a needle on a haystack" said Mako "How we're gonna find that figure in the middle of this disaster area? It's like Godzilla stomped through here and the city just gave up on repairing itself."

"Heck if I know" said Sora wielding his Keyblade out and ready for a fight, "The only thing we need to do is stay together."

"We know that!" replied Reef ,"This is not some horror movie where the teens are all kinda dumb and stuff!", everyone then looked at him with silence, he got confused quickly, "What?", Meanwhile, with the Laughing Ducks, the group kept moving. Xandir was uncomfortably close of Duncan and visibly terrified of the place they all were in.

"Are you sticking with me all the way there?", asked an annoyed Duncan.

"Yeah, for protection!" replied the worried Xandir in response, but then is heard a strange noise that made everyone get in alert, Xandir climbing up the punk's arms & head and latching on tightly, Cody getting behind Brad and Coby getting behind the two roommates; the flashlights pointed out that there was just some debris falling down.

"It's just junk" says Ty, and Duncan just threw Xandir after the revelation and the group kept going trying to find their way. They were unaware of course, that the falling debris, only fell because of a bird like shadow that had pushed it out of place.

"Well, so far is everything quiet here, too quiet" said Alden to his team, "I guess everything will be all right if we keep going at this pace."

"Why did you have to say that?", remarked Garfield.

"Huh?"

"You're not suppose to say those words, if someone says that 'it's all too quiet' or everything is gonna be OK' that's where the problems start."

"You've watched too many horror flicks." But then was heard from the shadows, a hiss that sent chills into some of the chipmunk members, the group looked around all over the place until they found a giant snake staring at them.

"Calm down everyone, let's walk away as slow as we can to piss off the-", Danny whispered to his team hoping they all would listen, but suddenly;

"GIANT SNAKE!", Brad then screamed in horror, and the snake started to chase them, and the group ran, trying desperately to get away from the creature which was surprisingly fast for a creature with no arms or legs. Meanwhile, Randy listened to the screams from the other side of the basement and that left him with chills down his spine.

"What was that!?", exclaimed Reef.

"I think the other team found one of the giant creatures", explained a worried Randy, knowing both Jake and Danny were on that other team.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - *rocking and in a fetal position*, "Giant sharks, giant spiders, giant lizards...does that make any difference?!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Let's keep moving" said Raimundo trying to lead the group that was his team, "I think I see the elevator shaft not far away!", he of course pointed to what he thought was the elevator shaft but they also soon found a giant spider when it suddenly dropped from the ceiling to be right infront of all of them, that group also tried to run away from the creature.

"GIANT SPIDER!", the group all screamed in unison, Raimundo, Mako and Bolin prepared for a fight but soon enough about one hundred other giant spiders, plus thousands of young baby spiders, soon appeared in the same manner as the first one, even Sora and Pit were amazed the seemingly endless army of spiders preparing to launch onto them. Looking at eachother, the heroes decided it was best to run, knowing in the shadows that there would be more than just these. Of course, since other members of the group had already ran away into their own directions out of fear, this left Sora, Pit, Mako, Bolin and Raimundo to eachother in their own group while the rest of their team were nowhere to be found. However, they were too busy running to realize this. One of the ones of course separated was Mike, who once more had that evil look to him and had dark circles under his eyes. He laughed a sinister chuckle as he crept away from the marching army of spiders. He had escaped by jumping into a small cave made of boxes and other random junk such as family photos of rich people and said rich people's various unneccesary junk and trinkets and such. Eventually though he found out just how long this cave was. He walked so long inbetween jump-cuts that eventually he was practically exhausted and sweating.

"How long is this cave?!", Mike then said in a now more sinister voice, "Or better question would be how big IS this basement?!", but then finally, Mike reached the end of his journey and found a room shaped like a big dome literally made of the boxes and junk that the cave was made with. He also saw there was staircase leading to a stand where what looked like a completely fresh yellow marshmallow bunny was standing on. Mike cocked an eyebrow and just said, "What is with this show and bunnies?", he then had his stomach growl, and as such he walked down the stairway-which was stone-, and then up to the stand where he blunty took the marshmallow bunny and ate the whole thing to quinch his hunger. When he did that though, he belched, but when he belched a snake-like dark aura literally flew out of his mouth. It not only flew out of his mouth, but it flew around the room and actually surprised him for a good few seconds before it finally decided to fly into the ground. Once it did, smoke came from it, smoke matching it's dark blackish purple colour, before finally the aura turned into liquid. The liquid then bubbled up to reveal it could form into a body. But not just any body, a body that resembled Cody's to a T, except it was more dark blue-ish, had dark tentacles protruding from it's back, had pointy elf-like ears, ad eyes that were red and reptilian like, ruffled black hair, and it's hands were sharp and claw-like. Presumably his feet were the same. He walked like a zombie up to Mike before looking up. Mike jumped away, and then the new creature revealed it had a mouth full of razor sharp shark-like teeth. "What the? Who are you?!"

"I", the creature said in a demonic but charming voice, almost british really, "I am Revenant. I was, well, trapped in that candy snack until you came along."

"Just WHAT are you?!"

"I am a demon. A demon that was considered too evil for even the underworld to handle. I am ominpotent and malevolent. I have the ability to tell everything about a person just by looking at them, Mal.", Mal, the evil personality of Mike, then glared at this foe. Clearly, he wasn't joking. He certainly wasn't Cody. He even revealed he had a classic devilish forked-tail aswell.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you realeased me, of course!", Revenant replied, "And if you want to know why I look like your friend Cody, in reality, I can take the form of any person I have seen or foreseen through my telepathy.", he then showed this off by taking the form of Mal himself but keeping the tail, claws, sharp teeth, pointed ears, red snake-like eyes and such, "Including you.", and then he took the body of Alden but again keeping the same features like the pointed ears, sharp teeth, tail, claws and red eyes, "Or your other housemates. My true form though is not terrifying or anything, it is actually just the liquid state I formed this body from, with no special appendages what-so-ever aside from tentacles."

"Interesting. But, what use could you possibly have for me?"

"Hmmhm, you are intelligent, my boy.", Revenant replied, "You see, I only really want to cause disorder, destruction and chaos but, well, as of right now I'm too low on power, so to speak, to do much of anything. I will have to lie dormant in your skull to recharge. In the meantime, I can give you the interesting secrets of all your more super-powered housemates, and also supply you with some of my abilities aswell.", he course whipped the tentacles on the walls, "Putting you on more equal ground with certain other housemates of yours. As it's inevitable than they will eventually uncover your true nature."

"Heh.", Mal smiled a wicked grin, "Will this harm me in anyway?"

"Only if you betray our deal.", Revenant then held out a hand, and though a bit hesitant, Mal eventually smiled and shook Revenant's hand. Then Revenant dissolved back into his liquid state, and then went back into his aura state so that he could lie dormant in Mal's skull. Mal grinned, and from then on, a dark aura came from his eyes aswell as the dark circles beneath them. Mal walked with a grin, making sure to make himself look like normal Mike as Revenant from inside gave him the directions to the cave's exit.

While Revenant had been released, other members of the team, such as Randy, Scott and Corey, had gotten lost in a small group of Chipmunk members. They were all running away from the scene of the spider attack and soon enough found all of them slamming into what was literally the front door of a cottage. An actually normal looking wooden cottage in the middle of this dark basement. A fire from a chimney and everything.

"Huh?", was all of three of them's response to the sight, with cocked eyebrows. They then looked to the windows, and there were freshly baked pies on all of them. They did not notice the old and grey-ish pink tentacles that put them there, just the pies being put there. They were surprised, but the pies had brought up all of three of them's hunger. They looked around, and then to eachother.

"Should we?", Randy then asked.

"I wanna say yes!", Scott then prepared to get up and go to steal the pies, but Randy and Corey both stopped him.

"But we don't know who or WHAT lives in that house!", Randy replied, "I think we should go find the rest of the time!"

"It's a safe place to go, safer than out here!", Scott replied, "I'm gonna take my chances with the nice cottage than the rest of this place!"

"Well.", Corey then said with some thought, "He has a point."

"Well I don't think we should steal the pies.", Randy replied, "It'll piss whoever lives here off. Let's knock on the door and see the person or thing first."

"Fine.", both Scott and Corey then said at the same time before then agreeing to each knock on the door together. While they waited for the person who lived in this cottage to answer the door, things went back to the Duck team and their predicament; Much like the Chipmunks, a group of powered members of the team stayed behind together: leaving Danny, Jake, Ben, Frost and the two Beast Boys to defend themselves.

"Great, just great", said a surrendering Danny "Just when they say 'don't split up' guess what happens!"

"Well, it could be-" started Frost, but his mouth was covered by Logan soon enough.

"Don' . ." , Jake meanwhile was the eyes of the group, his dragon eyes helped him to see through the dark and he also found a candle, he couldn't resist but use a little of his fire breath to light it up, but in doing so, the candles of the rest of the entire basement that nobody knew were there at all lit up the entire basement; some of the creatures retreated due to being afraid of the dark. Due to this, several of the chicken shadows once more scurried around where the contestants were. Namely, the ducks.

"Wow" commented Jake.

"That was literally brilliant!", Ben said to compliment Jake.

"I..I didn't knew that there was illumination, but yeah...I'm pretty brilliant!", while Jake was being proud of himself for helping everyone out, and also rescuing the bulk of an entire team from hungry night loving spiders, they were all unaware that they were being watched by Mal from behind a few of the various boxes. Mal of course had been told by Revenant of Jake's dragon powers, and as such, the two had to devise a plan against them.

"We need to focus on Jake and his friends first.", Revenant told Mal from inside his skull, "They are the only superpowered ones who have actually teamed up in an alliance. Not only that, but two of them are on the same team."

"But are you saying focus on Dragon boy first?"

"In the end it is your pick. I will help with whoever you want to go with. It's either we go with him, ghost boy, or the ninja Randy who is on your team. I'd suggest we go with the biggest threat."

"Yes.", Mal then grinned and laughed wickedly as he and Revenant continued to telepathically exchange ideas and plans with eachother off-screen. On another part of the basement, with some of the other members of the ducks: Cody, Brad, Ty, Coby, Zak, Xandir and Duncan noticed that the lights of the place were turning on.

"So this dungeon actually has candles", commented Xandir ,"That's nice."

"Thank you Captain Obvious", muttered Duncan.

"What's that supposed to mean?", replied the slightly offended elf in response. While that was going on, Zak and Cody were wandering around when the brown haired geek felt and heard a splash. He looked at his shoes and saw that he was caught in a puddle slime

"EEEEWWW!", moped Cody in dissappointment, "Those were my favorite shoes!", he then tried to pull himself out. With enough force he did so with his shoes intact (but covered in slime), but this also sent him flying into a stack of boxes which proceeded to tumble down onto him. Zak meanwhile, had found something a bit different than a puddle of slime.

"Hey look!", exclaimed Zak to the other people with him as he had found a strange nest where the velocichickens had laid their eggs. "I found a nest of eggs!"

"Well, at least we won't starve in here!", Brad commented.

"Heh", Duncan added, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Guys, we're not eating the eggs!", Zak said to the two, "We don't even know what creature made them!"

"Duh!", Duncan answered, "It was those Velocichicken things. Come on, if we eat them, there will be less of those things running around.", Duncan and Brad then walked over to the next to try and get the eggs from it, but the others were still unsure about doing that.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Zak - "Would those things count as cryptids? Judging by all the toxic waste I see around here I'm assuming they're mutants."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went back to the wooden cottage that Scott, Randy and Corey had found. They were still waiting for the person who was inside to answer the door, but that person had taken so long that some of them were questioning if anyone lived their at all.

"Okay", Corey then said, "What if nobody lives here at all?"

"Can't be.", Scott replied, "Those pies look too fresh!"

"Well, like we agreed on", Randy then said, "It's the only actually habitable place in this basement, and if nobody lives here, hey, it's even better."

"Heh", Scott responded, with a smie, "Exactly.", just after that was said did the doors open, the person who was inside had answered the door at last. However, the person who it was was so scary that the episode faded to commercials with Scott, Randy and Corey's gasping and frightened faces.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commercial started with a pigeon with a human-like body and a business suit walking up infront of what looked like a very fancy and rich hotel. However, his face was not shown by the camera at all, nor was his head at all.

Pigeon - "Greetings! I am Mr. Pidgemount and I'm here to advertise my own fancy hotel, Mr. Pidgemount's Exteme Gearist's Paradise Resort and Hotel! We've got fabulous staff!", a clip of bored and miserable anthro staff were then shown, "Fabulous dining hall!", a dining hall was shown, "A wonderful beach!", the beach with waves was shown, "And even a very large and expensive for me track for extreme gear riding!", what he said was shown on-screen, "So please, come to my resort! You won't regret it! And keep in mind...No Refunds."

The commercial then ended with a shot of the hotel with a typical cheerful singing voice saying

Voice - "Mr. Pidgemount's Extreme Gearist's Paradise Resort and Hotel!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that commercial, things got back to the actual show. Randy, Corey and Scott were shown to now be sitting at the kitchen table of the cottage, all visibly shocked and shaking a bit as whoever was inside had frightened them. There wasn't even eating of the pie that he/she had placed infront of them for consumption. Just silence, looking at eachother, then the window, and shaking in fear. Eventually though, the person who lived there was finally revealed when it came back to the room. It was literally nothing more than a series of pink tentacles, coming from a swirling vortex that the tentacles could move with them as if it were their body. One tentacle had glasses and a grey bun styled wig on it, and acted as the dominant tentacle.

"What's wrong now, my dearies?", the tentacle creature said to them in a voice that sounded like a classic kind elderly woman, "Why do you look so frightened?"

"Um...you got any body behind your tentacles?", a still scared Corey asked.

"Um, no.", the creature explained, "That vortex leads to the ground where I sprout from. I am nothing but a few old tentacles, dearie."

"Just what are you?!", an even more terrified Scott said, "Are you gonna rape us?!"

"What?", the creature then laughed, she laughed and laughed, "Oh dearie, not that silly little legend again! You people believe the darnest things! I'm not gonna rape you, I'm just gonna bake you into a few good pies!"

"Oh", all three of them then seemingly calmed down before realizing what the tentacle had said, "WHAT?!"

"Yes!", the creature then explained, "Old Granny Tentacles here is tired of that horrible propaganda you humans say about us tentacles, calling us rapists and such, so I've decided, why not teach you a good old lesson in respect by baking you into pies!?", just then one tentacle pressed a button and metal restraints grabbed hold of Randy, Corey and Scott to keep them in place. "But first, Granny has to fatten you three up!", not to far from where this was happening, was where the duck team was. Little did they know, they weren't that far from eachother. Duncan, Cody, Coby, Brad, Zak and Xandir were only one mountain of random junk away from the other half of their team which had managed to find eachother during the commercial break. Though this meant that all of them were not that far, from one of the main threats of the basement. Not too far from even that, the group led by Raimundo that also managed to regroup except for Mike, found something that could help them;

"Hey look!", Johnny then pointed out, pointing to said object. It was a rope which led to lightened part of the ceiling which in turn led right outside.

"We found it, the elevator shaft" said a very relieved Raimundo.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the action figure down there", said a somewhat unhappy Sora, "We're gonna need to find it first if we want to win."

"Very well, but first" then Pit decided to wrap a golden ribbon around the tip of the rope.

"Good thinking, seraph" commented Mako "In that way we will know where the shaft is, come on; let's keep moving!" And then they heard something running extremely fast passed them, deep in the shadows.

"What was that?!", exclaimed a worried Pit, as another shadow ran fast passed them all, "This doesn't look good.", and then they heard a hybrid noise that was like something between a cluck and a roar merged together.

"And that doesn't sound good" said Bolin just before the focus shifted to someone else. Meanwhile, Mal, now looking like Mike, got near to Jake's group and grinned wickedly before making sure he looked innocent before going over to them;

"Hey guys!", That greeting startle the group a little, until they saw it was just him.

"Oh Mike" said a relieved Jake ,"It's you, you scared us all, y'all!"

"Sorry, it's just that I got lost and I can't find my team, and I'm getting really scared thaT an animal will come and eat me!"

"Well, what are you doing standing here, come with us and will help you find your team in no time", Logan then said to him, Mike/Mal smiled a bit.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Danny- "Sora was right, there's something wrong on Mike, but I can't point my finger on it, but it's definitely not him being a ghost."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Jake- So after mah posse took Mike with us, we're trying to find the-" *looks around and whispers "Doll"* - "and it's taking our sweet time to find it too, but point is Danny and I stayed near to him, I don't trust him...at all."

**[END OF CONFESSIONAL]**

The group kept looking up for the action figure while Mike looked at Danny and Jake who was 'guarding' him.

"Those looks", Revenant pointed out to Mal while in his head "They don't trust us, we better keep them apart from the group and then execute them.", Mike/Mal just nodded without drawing in any suspicion. While Mike/Mal worked on devising a plan to separate Jake and Danny from their group, on the other side of that junk mountain was the group of Duncan, Brad, Xandir, Zak, Cody and Coby. Duncan and Brad were trying to crack open the large chicken eggs to make an omlette while Coby and Zak both remained being worried about doing that. Cody was trying to clean the slime off of his shoes but was having alot of trouble doing so.

"Man!", Cody complained, "This slime isn't coming off!"

"Maybe you should wait until we're back inside to clean them.", Xandir then said to him, "What if something takes advantage of the position you're in?", Cody then immediately jumped up into Xandir's arm in fear. Xandir was taken by surprise, but giggled a bit. Eventually Cody realized what he had done and looked to Xandir a bit nervously.

"Um...could you...put me down?"

"Okay.", Xandir replied with a giggle, letting Cody down back onto the ground gently.

"You have a good point though, Xandir.", Zak then said to him, "Something had to make those eggs. This is definitely NOT a chicken farm.", and as if right on que, the group heard a loud almost mournful cry. It was like a demon's houl, but vaguely had resemblence to the sound a rooster (or Peter Pan) made. Yet it also resembled the sound of a terrifying demon and a bit of a whaling banshee too. It was as loud as those too, the entire basement could hear that horrible, blood curdling sound. All of those in the basement could heart it and they all had a good idea what it is. The leader of the pack. The entire group by the nest looked up to see the Velocichicken rooster up on one of the mountains before he jumped down with two of his hens to his side. Duncan and Brad immediately dropped the eggs and cowered away from him upon seeing him. He was definitely offended that they messed with his future children, and so were his two leading females too. All of them sized up their potential prey items. Not only that, but three other females soon got behind the group too before they could even think about escaping. As such, all of the group huddled together in a circle in complete fear. All of them equally scared as the other. Cody probably even wet himself when this happened. Actually, he did. However, he probably wasn't the only one. Just, the only one that was shown to the camera.

"Oh god.", Brad panicked, "They're gonna gut us like fishes!"

"Actually.", Zak said, "I watched something the other day, and Raptors actually use their talons for something worse."

"Like what?!"

"They go for the neck and try to suffocate you to death or make you bleed to death!", and then all of the others' eyes grew wide because right then did the mutated birds show the infamous talons on their feet. And they were indeed, aiming their eyes right at the necks all of the boys had. All of the boys were shaking in complete and utter fear, surrounded, and if they moved, it would certainly be lights out for all of them. Meanwhile, at the house of Granny Tentacles...Corey, Randy and Scott were still getting stuffed by the granny's food thus making their bellies get more and more filled with her cooking .

"That's it, boys", said the creature with a sickenly happy tone, "You certainly are growing, just wait right there for the dessert!", But then all of the sudden, the house's lights and machines went out, leaving the house completely pitch dark and without any power.

"Drat!", complained the creature ,"It happens sometimes, the power source that I got is pretty old and sometimes I have to reset it...now where's the main lever, there we go", But when the lights went back on a few seconds later, the three guys disappeared, surprising the old granny tentacles. "What?", the Granny said as she was surprised ,"Where did they go?!", Then it's then that she heard a voice;

"Hello granny" the creature then turned it's tentacles around to see a boy on a black and red ninja outfit, with a red scarf and a katana on his hand "You know, I like your cooking; but you gave us enough desert, it's time to eat some sushi!"

"No, wait, Mr. Ninja" said the panicking creature "You should not hurt an old lady like me, my tentacles are really fragile! And I have a family!"

"Well, if you put it that way...NINJA NINE POINT SLASH!", And the ninja then made a 9-shaped slash to the creature, properly cutting the creature's head tentacle into shreds, while leaving some of her goo on the floor. The other tentacles just dropped to the floor.

"Shansty", he replied m"But necessary.", Meanwhile, outside the house were Scott and Corey;

"Where's Randy?" said a worried Scott.

"I don't know, let's just hope he doesn't end up in a pie" replied Corey, until they spot a Randy walking extremely exhausted from the front door of the cottage;

"Thanks a lot guys" said Randy sarcastically, "I barely escaped, she almost got me, but then someone came to save me."

"Who?"

"I can't remember...but he looked like a ninja, and he was the brucest person who could saved me, in fact...he was the one who opened the way to save you, but I don't know his name."

"Well, whoever he is, we owe him...come on, we still need to find that wonder woman" says Corey as the two carry Randy.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Randy- "I think I deserve an Oscar for that performance."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Meanwhile, with the group surrounded by the velocichickens; there was no easy way out until a flame blast comes to roast some of the velocichickens. It was Mako, he and Raimundo's group found them. The fire blast fried the three females behind the group and intimidated the rooster. As such, it wisely decided it was best for himself and his two main hens to just take all of their eggs and evacuate the area rather than stand and fight. The formerly cornered group were extremely relieved.

"Sorry for keep you guys waiting." said Mako. A large wall of stone then moved revealing Bolin, Raimundo, Pit and Sora from the other team aswell, "It wasn't to hard to find you guys, there was a lot of roaring and girlish screaming."

"Now, what do you say if we start the cook-out" said Raimundo now wielding a golden sword and a blue-edged sword, and his left arm was now covered in a set of silver armor with a blue condor shaped pad. Of course he said this because the rest of the females had arrived, at least fifteen of them, to stop them from chasing after the rooster and the main , the group Jake was leading was still trying to find the doll, Jack sat on the top of his staff trying to get a better look via height while the beast boys turned into bats to get a better look via the sky, alongside Peter Pan who was doing basically the same thing just without turning into a bat;

"Hey guys" said Mike to Jake and Danny on the ground.

"What is it?" questioned Danny.

"I think I found the wonder woman doll" saaid Mike pointing to a direction far from the group "Is right this way!" Mike was going, Jake followed him, but Danny stopped him by saying,

"Wait a minute."

"What?", Mike then said, stopping to speak with them.

"So you found the action figure there and you didn't tell us until now, why? Oh wait...you're on the different team! Why would you help us?"

"Well...I...look, I know what I saw, I saw the wonder woman action figure there and I need you guys to follow me! And because we all need that doll figure, whatever, to get out of this place and not die! My focus is making sure we all make it out alive! Chris might leave us here if we don't!"

"Okay, I'll go with you guys" said Frost trying to following them at the moment, only to be stopped by Mike;

"No, you can't go!"

"Why not?" replied Frost, confused.

"I...I..."

"Mike?" asked a worried Danny ,"Is everything alright?" But all of the sudden, the two green bats appeared and demorphed into the beast boys again.

"So...any luck?" asked Jake, the two boys looked at each other, and smiling Garfield showed him that the Wonder Woman action figure was in their hands, it was munched a little, but at least it was in one piece.

"WOW!" exclaimed Frost in amazement "You guys found it, but where?"

"It wasn't that hard" said Logan "A giant mutant rabbit was using it as a munching toy."

"So we had to convince them to let the toy go." added Garfield.

"And by that we mean we had to scare them turning into hippos" Logan explained and the beast boys then fist-bumped.

"Cool, that's a problem solved" said Jake in relief. Mike/Mal then grew desperate;

"But...I swore I saw the figure, I'm se-" And they then all heard a loud explosion nearby on the top of a large junk mountain.

"I believe those are some people getting into trouble" said Danny "Come on!" and the group went to the explosion, leaving Mal frustrated as he had failed in getting Jake and/or Danny alone

"This close, we were these close to get them, GODDAMMIT!" shouted Mal in anger that his chance got ruined.

"We'll get them eventually Mal, Patience is a key for us!" whispered Revenant and after that, with quick running, Mal was not far behind from them at all. With that, the rest of the housemate who were scattered looked at the fire mountain and started to run as fast as they can to get there. At the scene, Raimundo, Mako, Bolin and the other powered contestants had rid the scene of the reinforcement chickens, though of the rooster, the two main males, and their eggs there was no sign. This was of course to the relief of the others when they all arrived, happy to see nobody had actually died in that madness and it was instead just the other heroes saving the day.

"Heh", Jake then said, "Well, looks like our job has already been done."

"Yep.", both beast boys then said.

"Hey guys.", Bolin said to the just arrived other team, just as everyone seemed to finally have regrouped, Corey, Scott and Randy too had joined the scene, panting because all of them had bursted into a run to get to where now all of the others were.

"Oh thank god!", Scott said aloud, "Oh THANK GOD!"

"What happened to you three?", Raimundo then asked, curious about where they had gone.

"We'll explain", Corey panted, "When we're back in actual civilization."

"Well don't worry", Raimundo then said, beginning to walk back towards where the elevator shaft was, "We've already found the-"

"I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES!", everyone turned around when they heard that voice. It was deep, dark, menacing and downright demonic. Booming too, making the five velocichickens that were still alive from the battle scurry away in fear passed all of the contestants. From where the voice came from a bun styled wig and glasses was tossed onto the floor, so Corey, Randy and Scott knew who it was. Only it wasn't female anymore. Granny Tentacles had biologically changed her gender and became Grandpa Tentacles. Not only that, but Grandpa tentacles regenerated his body in changing gender, broke from his cottage, gave chase, and now his thousands of angry tentacles were surrounding all of the contestants, forcing them into huddling together.

"What the hell is THAT thing?!", Raimundo exclaimed.

"I thought I-the Ninja killed you?!", Randy said to hit.

"FOOLISH MORTAL!", Grandpa tentacles said in his booming voice as response, "US TENTACLES ARE PERFECT BEINGS, WE HAVE NO BODIES, AND AS SUCH CUTTING US DOES NOTHING! MY TENTACLES WILL REGENERATE FIVE SECONDS AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN CUT!"

"Gotta be kidding me.", was Randy's only comment.

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Randy - "I guess the reason why it's a fetish is cuz these things are literally impossible to actually kill, huh?"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well", Raimundo then said, "Um, Beast Boys, can't you like...do something here?!"

"I don't know what we should do!", Garfield said, "I can't even tell what would work if they freakin' repair themselves!"

"Well I know one thing.", Logan added, "I'm definitely glad I don't eat kalamari right now.", Just then Raimundo used some of his wind powers in an attempt to at least keep Grandpa tentacles at bay, while Mako used his fire to do the same thing, Bolin using his earth to try and actually do some real damage. Though as he said, the tentacles were barely hurt at all by their attempts and just laughed and laughed. All of the others were huddled in the center, doing their best to stay safe and mostly cowering in fear. Though granted, Sora did attempt to use his keyblade against the tentacles, chopping one in half only for five seconds later it to literally regenerate in full health. Thus, he was constantly chopping tentacle after tentacle in an endless thing. Jack managed to use his ice powers to freeze them, but the other tentacles would always whack the ice and free them, making Jack freeze both of them, only for more to break them free. All until one smacked him in the face and sent him falling down, luckily though Pan caught him.

"Thanks.", Jack said to Pan.

"No Problem.", was Pan's response, and he flipped Jack to get him back on focus and the two of course, tried to deal with this issue too. During the chaos, Danny, Jake and Randy had went behind one of the junk piles, obviously to make a plan to deal with this new foe.

"Okay so..you dealt with that thing?", Jake asked.

"Yeah", Randy explained, "It was a woman back then though, apparently it changed. Anyway, it tried baking me, Scott and Corey into pies."

"Ah.", Jake and Danny both answered.

"So", Danny replied, "What should we do?"

"Is there anything else TO do?", was Jake's only answer, and the focus then went back to the others just moments before a famous Amity Park hero finally appeared to save the day. Dash practucally had a fan-gasm at the sight.

"Danny Phantom!", Dash exclaimed, pointing up at the white haired jumpsuit boy with green eyes that had an uncanny resemblence to Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom only lasted briefly against Granpda Tentacles though, as even though he easily flew around the tentacles, when he finally tried to use his ghostly whail against them, one easily slammed down on him and sent him to the ground before he could react. "Aww come on! You can fight better than that!", and then Danny Phantom attempted to lift the tentacle crushing him. He lifted it just enough so that he could turn invisible, which distracted Granpda long enough for a red dragon that had hair on it resembling Jake Long's appear infront of them and breath fire. This of course ruffled the tentacle up, as the ninja from before appeared and chopped one of the bigger tentacles clean off.

"Ready for round two?!", the Ninja then said, only to then get a surprise.

"I'VE BEEN READY!", and then Grandpa Tentacles literally had one tentacle punch the dragon right in the jaw, immediately grab him, and them toss him right at the ninja quite violently. Both were sent into a pile of junk before being grabbed by other tentacles and thrown at the others huddled together. Danny Phantom tried to catch them but naturally he was overwhelmed and was soon crashing with them.

"NINJA CRASH LANDING!", was the Ninja's only comment as he and his friends were falling towards the contestants. The contestants split up to let them crash, but the Beast Boys turned into small birds to avoid it. In doing this they dropped the wonderwoman doll, and the crash caused it fall into Mike's hands. Once the smoke cleared, only Danny, Randy and Jake were in the crash sight and looking normal but with some scrapes and bruises. They were also knocked out. Most of their housemates figured they failed to move out of the way in time. Mike however, knew better, and he had an evil look to his face while holding the doll and hiding behind a junk pile while thinking of the others.

"This is ridiculous!", Xandir exclaimed, "I say we just leave!"

"I was thinking the same thing!", Reef added in, screaming in terror.

"YOU WON'T MAKE IT!", the booming voice from the evil and vicious pink tentacles said, "YOUR POWERS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!", he then smacked the beast boys down to the ground, knocking them into their human/monkey-boy forms, "THERE IS ONLY WEAKNESS WE HAVE AND NONE OF YOU WILL EVER FIND OUT WHAT THAT IS!", he then smacked Mako and Bolin away aswell onto the trio knocked out first. "I HAVE WON, JUST FACE IT, MORTALS!", he had then been shown having Ben by his red four-arms alien form and was holding it by all four arms and the ankles up in the air. "YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT THE TENTACLES CREATURES!", he then whacked Raimundo in the crotch before whacking him in the jaw into the pile. "THE ONLY THING THAT CAN DEFEAT TENTACLES OF THE FORMLESS VOID IS-", suddenly, Granpda Tentacles saw Cody and Duncan look up at him. He noticed they had- "TEAL EYES!", suddenly he dropped Ben to the ground, and all of the tentacles stiffened, "TEAL EYES! DAAUGH!", suddenly the voice went from intimidating and booming to panicking and frightened, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!", he then noticed his tentacles literally starting to dissolve into liquid starting from the tip going down. His vortex was also dissolving into that liquid too, meaning he was essentially dying, "ASS BUTT! NO! YOU CURSED BRATS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU AND YOUR TEAL COLOURED EYES! YOU'VE KILLED ME! I'M DISSOLVING! I'M DISSOLVING OOOOOHHHHHH WHAT A WOOOOOOORRRRLD!", and those were his last words as he finally dissolved into liquid with steam coming from it. All of the other animals including the rabbits, velocichickens, spiders, giant lizards, and even giant cockroaches came out of hiding just to see the remains of the tentacles. One of the cockroaches inspected the liquid before looking to his fellow animals and making a few clicking sounds. With that, it seemed as though all the animals began cheering, as if actually celebrating the death of the tentacled creature that once lived with them. This left the contestants highly confused.

"Well", Duncan commented, "That was anti-climactic."

"As I was saying" said Raimundo, pointing to where they left the ribbon at, or in it's general area, "We've found the elevator shaft!"

"Oh thank god", replied Xandir , "I can't stand being a second around here ANY longer!", almost everyone at this point agreed with him on that. And so, the 29 remaining boys found Pit's ribbon guiding them to the rope which led them to the elevator shaft which they climbed upwards via rope to the outside world, or at least the second floor of the mansion, some of them had difficulty of climbing the rope such as Coby and required the help from those such as Garfield and Logan, while others got it done easy without any real problems. After the last one climbed down, Chris and Chef receive the group.

"4 hours and 34 minutes out there" commented Chris as he Chef approached the boys just after all of them had made it up properly, "That has to be some record, anyway...who found the action figure."

"We did!" said the beast boys at the same time and went to show the figure In their hands, but then, they found out that they didn't have it anymore, much to their and their team's surprise.

"AAAAAAAH!", were the two Beast Boy's screams of shock, Chris however was more angry than just unamused;

"Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Well, the joke needs a punchline to wo-"

"I was being sarcastic" , after Chris said that was when Mike showed everyone that he had the action figure, much to everyone's surprise. "Oh Wonder woman!" said Chris treating his doll like a lost love "I finally found you, after such long time, I finally found you...I don't care if you got bitemarks here and there, I still love you We just need to get you a little fixed up is all!" and he proceeded to kiss the figure in front of everyone, who had faces of surprise and some of digust (like Logan and Garfield who knew two versions of a real life Wonderwoman) or laughter in the case of Duncan, Brad and Dash,

"Um, Chris", Mike then said to Chris, a bit disturbed. Chris realized what he was doing and put a stop to it to adress the teams.

"The Squeaky Squirells won this challenge."

"The Screeching Chipmunks.", Dash then corrected, he remembered it only sense it was his team's name.

"Whatever.", Chris then walked off with his doll with Chef following him, leaving the 29 remaining boys to their business. The group of the chipmunks celebrated the first official victory of the game, and also being the first team to technically win a single challenges.

"HA!", Dash then cheered, "SUCK IT, MORTON! MY TEAM WON FIRST!", Brad of course, growled in anger at this, he wanted to pumble Dash so bad but had to control himself. At least for now anyway.

"No fair" exclaimed Garfield "We found the figure first!"

"Well, technically Mike gave me the figure, so he was the one who found it as far as I'm concerned!", was Chris' only response as he and Chef left the area where they all were. The beast boy in purple just sighed in disappointment, only to be comforted by Logan and Coby.

"It's OK pal" said Coby patting Garfield's back, "We believe you.", Chris then spoke over the intercom;

"Laughing Ducks, prepare to cast their votes for the elimination ceremony, the rest...follow me to the prize hall! And remember Ducks, the chipmunks are now safe from elimination! But keep in mind Chipmunks that you CAN vote off members of the Duck team too if you want to. But you don't actually have to vote sense you won.", Dash then looked at Brad with a cheeky grin, Brad looked back with an angry scowl.

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 1]**

Jack - "I really don't know who to vote off really. I guess I'll just do eanie meanie minie.", he then covered his eyes and did so.

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 2]**

Peter - "Meh.", he just tossed up into the air and let it fall on a random photo as he left.

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 3]**

Ty - "Okay to be honest I really only got on this show because my dad wanted me to, I thought there were gonna be waves but...yeah...I'm really starting to hate this place..", *stamps his own photo to vote himself off*, "and the host especially."

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 4 and 5]**

Logan and Garfield are in the confessional together.

Logan - "Man who should we vote off?"

Garfield - "Whoever is a jerk?"

Logan - "But we kinda got two of those on our team."

Garfield - "How about we just close our eyes and stomp on a random picture and just accept who we stamp?"

Logan - "Sounds good to me."

*They do just that, Logan used his teal to stamp of course.*

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 6]**

Cody - "Brad told me to vote Jake off so...yeah." *stamps Jake's photo*

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 7]**

Brad - *stamps Jake's photo*

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Jake - *stamps Brad's photo*

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 8]**

Danny - "Me and Jake have an agreement." *Stamps Brad's photo*

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 9]**

Duncan - "I don't give a fuck about this voting to be honest but, well." *stamps unseen photo*

**[CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 10]**

Alden - "Gee, this is so hard. I don't really know anyone on my team that much yet...how am I supposed to vote one of them off?"

**[CONFESSIONALS/VOTING PROCESS ENDS]**

Following all of that, finally there came the moment of truth. This time though only the ducks were seated at the dining table with Chris and Chef. Though Dash was watching the elimination from the doorway, probably waiting to see Brad go home or not. He was watching with an almost sinister grin to his face too. Mike/Mal was also there, watching from the shadows in the doorway and nobody not even Dash probably knew he was there. With all of this tension in the air, Chris chose that moment to finally speak.

"Laughing Ducks", Chris said to them, "Nobody will be Laughing Here tonight, of course, for tonight, is your first elimination. As you all already know, when I hand out your piece of Bacon, you are considered safe. The person who does NOT recieve a piece of bacon must immediately report to the exit of losers and take the vortex of failure over to Pahakitew Island, where the first loser of this show has been inhabiiting. Now, I will start calling out the names now and Chef will give you your bacon.", Chris then cleared his throat and began calling the names of those safe from Elimination, "Jack.", Jack was then tossed his bacon, "Coby AND Cody", Coby and Cody were tossed their bacon pieces, "Duncan.", Duncan was tossed his, "both Beast Boys", the two Beast Boys caught theirs but weren't interested in eating them at all, "Danny.", Danny was then tossed his bacon, "Zak!", Zak was then handed his slice of bacon, "both Jake AND Brad!", and then both them glared at eachother as they caught their pieces perfectly, this left only Alden, Peter Pan, Ben, Ty and Xandir left. Chris paused a bit as if he were thinking out his options, "Alden!", Alden then sighed of relief as he caught his piece, "Xandir!", Xandir then also sighed and smiled and caught his piece of bacon, this of course, left only Ty Ridgemount, Peter Pan and Ben Tennyson left up for elimination. "And Peter Pan!", then Peter recieved his bacon too. Thus, it was all down to Ty Ridgemount and Ben Tennyson. Ty seemed like he was hoping to actually leave at this point where as Ben was actually a bit sad about the possibility of going. Either way, Chris was silent for a while, purposely dragging this out just for a dramatic pause, but the broke it to say, "The one who is leaving Total Male Mansion tonight is...", and the pause continued for what seemed to everyone like an hour or an eternity until finally, "Ben Tennyson.", Ty was then tossed the last piece of bacon.

"Sorry.", was all Ty said sympathetically to Ben.

"Aww well", Ben then said as he got up to face his elimination head-on, "I guess it's time I go back to saving the world from alien attacks anyway. It's been nice knowing you guys.", and then he gave his team a wave goodbye and they returned them as he was escorted by Chef to the vortex of failure to meet his new stop of Pahakitew Island.

"Yeah.", Chris said, "You guys really need to actually give a damn when you vote. I do watch all the confessionals for the votes you know."

"Hey at least we voted!", Garfield then said defenisvely.

"Yep.", Logan said, "Even if we didn't really try."

"Well, whatever.", was all Chris said as he walked out of the voting/dining room and to infront of the vortex as Chef shoved Ben into it, "Well, that ends that! Who will fall next? Who will WIN next? Who will be the one to fix up my Wonderwoman action figure? Find out next time, on TOTAL, MALE, MANSION!", and with that the episode faded out to credits. Except, after the credits were done, an extra deleted scene played.

**[DELETED CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 11]**

Revenant in his aura form grabs the ballot box as Mal pries it open with a crowbar, after it's opened, Mal takes all of the original stamped photos so Revenant can replace them with copied ones. They laugh all the while doing this.

Mal - "Why exactly do I need your help for this though?"

Revenant - "Because, Chris and Chef will likely check for finger prints this time, due to the lawsuit they got from Duncan's first ex Courtney's lawyers after Total Drama Island. As such, it's best we leave no evidence. Though we shouldn't have much to worry about, at this point barely any of the others even try when they vote."

Mal - "You ARE intelligent. SO tell me, why not swap them to eliminate that annoying secret trio?"

Revenant - "That would be too unexpected and would make everyone too suspicious."

**[DELETED CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 11 ENDS]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elimination Recap:<strong>_

_Episode 1 - N/A  
><em>

_Episode 2 - Bash Johnson (30th place, Chipmunks)_

_Episode 3 - Ben Tennyson (29th place, Ducks)_


End file.
